


Джон-Потрошитель

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, BDSM, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dark John Watson, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Multiple, Slash, Top John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс даже не подозревал, что его безобидный с виду сосед по квартире, доктор Ватсон, и есть тот таинственный Потрошитель, который уже несколько месяцев держит в страхе весь Лондон. Успеет ли он найти разгадку, когда опасность начнёт угрожать ему самому?<br/>http://www.imageup.ru/img5/1525052/3004rqssoha.jpg<br/>http://www.imageup.ru/img196/1562455/x_16699cba.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1269922

Шерлок проснулся среди ночи от громких криков, доносившихся из спальни наверху. Он понял, что Джону снова снились кошмары о войне. Крики не стихали, становясь всё отчаяннее. Шерлок не мог больше этого слушать, ему стало жаль Джона. Он поднялся наверх и несколько раз позвал его по имени. Джон не слышал и продолжал метаться на своей постели и кричать. Тогда Шерлок сел с краю и слегка потряс его плечо. Джон проснулся и сел на кровати так резко, что с него сползло одеяло и стало видно, что он предпочитал спать без одежды.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что сейчас, впервые глядя на испещрённый множеством шрамов обнажённый торс Джона, он думает о том, есть ли на этом теле шрамы ещё и ниже пояса. Он отметил, что все эти раны были нанесены в один и тот же период, причём преднамеренно. Эти мысли пронеслись в голове Шерлока за одну секунду, в то время как Джон быстрым движением выхватил лежащий под подушкой пистолет и навёл на него, а сам вжался в стену. Лицо Джона было крайне напряжённым и испуганным, зрачки расширены настолько, что заполняли собой почти всю радужку. Неужели его испугал Шерлок? Или же его испугало то, что он видел во сне?

Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона, на его, в общем-то, непримечательное лицо, временами полностью преображавшееся от испытываемых им эмоций, становясь то открытым и прекрасным, когда он улыбался, то суровым и непроницаемым, когда случалось что-то плохое. Он в который раз удивлялся тому, как все его обычные черты (слегка оттопыренные уши, нос-картошка, тонкие губы, небольшие, но очень выразительные глаза) складывались в необычное сочетание, придавая этому человеку такое обаяние, перед которым не могли устоять ни женщины, ни мужчины. Даже его, никогда не испытывавшего ни к кому подобных чувств, с огромной силой влекло к этому человеку. Странным для Шерлока было вовсе не то, что он испытывал влечение к мужчине, а то, что он вообще его испытывал.

Вряд ли кто-нибудь может точно определить момент, когда приходит любовь, ведь по большей части это происходит постепенно, просто в один прекрасный момент понимаешь, что обычный человек становится для тебя самым лучшим и самым красивым, заслоняя собой весь мир. Шерлок с удивлением понял, что сейчас всё отдал бы за то, чтобы на лицо Джона вернулась его добрая искренняя улыбка, а глаза засияли бы ярким сапфировым цветом. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы снова коснуться плеча Джона, и натолкнулся на полный ненависти взгляд затравленного зверя:

\- Джон, это же я – Шерлок, - детектив поспешно отдёрнул руку назад.

Джон немного расслабился, но пистолета не убрал:

\- Что ты делаешь в моей спальне среди ночи?

\- Ты слишком громко кричал во сне, вряд ли твои сны были приятными, вот я и пришёл разбудить тебя. С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Да, - ответил Джон, опуская руку, державшую пистолет. - Спасибо, теперь можешь вернуться к себе.

 

Он снова видел тот же сон, преследовавший его и в мирной жизни, выматывая душу и не давая телу расслабиться даже ночью. Афганистан. Он, раненый и попавший в плен, лежал связанный на груде тряпья в пещере. Над ним снова склонялся, плотоядно улыбаясь, его мучитель Хасан, доставал кривой нож и наносил очередной не слишком глубокий, но очень болезненный порез. Боль. Казалось невозможным, что человек может вытерпеть столько боли и не потерять сознания. Но сознание оставалось при нём, хоть он и был бы рад порой его лишиться. Болело всё: простреленное плечо, травмированное колено и многочисленные порезы, которыми уже было покрыто тело Джона. Но страшней всего для него была не боль, не унижение, а осознание своей беспомощности. Ведь даже если бы он и не был связан, у него всё равно не было достаточно сил, чтобы бороться. И какая-то часть его знала, что эта боль – ещё не самое худшее, что может с ним произойти.

Глаза Хасана, накурившегося гашиша, странно заблестели, и на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение. Он снова склонился и начал снимать брюки с пленника. Вот тут-то Джону, который понял, что за этим последует, стало по-настоящему страшно. Он начал кричать и захлебнулся этим криком, потому что ему заткнули рот грязной тряпкой. Джон извивался всем телом, пытаясь увернуться от грубых рук, удерживающих его, и от того события, что надвигалось с неотвратимостью заката, но всё было без толку. Хасан перевернул его набок и, продев руку под колени, с силой согнул их и притянул к животу, прижимаясь к нему сзади. Вслед за этим к Джону пришла новая боль от резкого проникновения в его тело члена насильника. Сердце стучало в груди Бухенвальдским набатом. Ощущение дикой неправильности, почти нереальности происходящего было настолько сильным, что на секунду Джон поверил, что всё это – сон, вот сейчас он проснётся и всё будет хорошо. И он проснулся. Сейчас проснулся. А тогда это был не сон…

Джон вскочил, почувствовав чью-то руку на своём плече, и выхватил из-под подушки пистолет, с которым никогда теперь не расставался. Уже нацелив его на человека, сидящего на краю кровати, он понял, что это всего лишь его сосед. Но что он делает здесь посреди ночи? Холмс смотрел на него очень странно. Неужели он понял, что Джон и есть тот таинственный Потрошитель, которого он почти год не мог поймать? Нет. Не похоже. Выражение его лица было не таким, как обычно бывало, когда он разгадывал очередную загадку. Он поедал Джона глазами так, словно много дней голодал, а теперь смотрел на уставленный яствами стол. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Джон понял, что Шерлок вовсе не съесть его хотел. В его глазах светилось вожделение. «Что же, тем хуже для Холмса, - подумал Ватсон. - Лучше бы ему немедленно проститься с этими мыслями, иначе ему придётся распрощаться с жизнью. Потому что я никогда не допущу повторения наяву того, что так часто преследует меня во сне». Шерлок протянул к нему руку и сказал:

\- Джон, это же я – Шерлок, - и, увидев реакцию Джона, быстро убрал её.

Джон уже готов был снять пистолет с предохранителя и выстрелить, но необычные обертоны в голосе Шерлока заставили его остановиться и задать ему вопрос:

\- Что ты делаешь в моей спальне среди ночи?

\- Ты слишком громко кричал во сне, вряд ли твои сны были приятными, вот я и пришёл разбудить тебя. С тобой всё в порядке? – в это почти невозможно было поверить, но в голосе Шерлока звучала искренняя забота.

«С каких это пор он стал заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя любимого?» - подумал Джон, опуская пистолет, и сказал соседу:

\- Да, спасибо, теперь можешь вернуться к себе.

Шерлок поднялся с его кровати и направился к двери, однако на пороге обернулся и сказал:

\- Я не настаиваю, но ты мог бы со мной об этом поговорить. О том, что тебя мучает.

«Поговорить! И этот туда же, словно мало мне психоаналитиков, жаждущих поговорить со мной!» - Подумал Джон. Нет, он ни с кем не хотел говорить о том, что с ним произошло во время пребывания в плену. Тем более с Шерлоком. Этот уж точно сложит два и два и получит полную картину того, что представляет теперь собой Джон Ватсон.


	2. Джон Ватсон. Прошлое

Палящее солнце немилосердно пекло, прогревая и без того раскалённые камни афганских гор. Во время передислокации пятый Нортумберлендский полк попал в засаду в узком ущелье в провинции Баглан. Теперь полк спешно отступал. Отстреливаться приходилось всем, даже хирургу Джону Хэмишу Ватсону. Говорят, что пулю, которая настигнет тебя, ты не услышишь, а остальные мимо пролетят. Вот и Джон не услышал свою пулю, даже боль почувствовал не сразу. Сначала он почувствовал толчок в левое плечо, от которого потерял равновесие и стал падать вниз с каменного валуна, на котором стоял. Было невысоко, метра три до земли, но, попытавшись приземлиться на ноги, Джон почувствовал резкую боль в левом колене и упал на бок. Вслед за этим пришла жгучая боль в простреленном плече, от которой перехватило дыхание. «Я немного полежу здесь, отдышусь, а потом встану и доберусь до наших или они придут за мной», - подумал Джон и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в забытье.

Когда шум перестрелки стих, за ним пришли, но не «свои», а враги. Хоть было по-прежнему очень жарко, Джон замерзал из-за потери крови. Он не запомнил петляющей среди скал тропинки, по которой его тащили смуглые душманы в широких мешковатых штанах, длинных рубахах навыпуск, безрукавках и пакулях. Их путь закончился в пещере. Джон смутно помнил, как ему задавали вопросы на ломаном английском. Сначала это были вопросы о расположении и вооружениях его полка, но он мало что мог ответить. Они люто ненавидели американцев, коими считали всех англоязычных иноверцев. Как не пытался объяснить им Джон, что он врач и англичанин, они продолжали относиться к нему как к пленному американскому солдату, называя собакой и свиньёй (самыми нечистыми с точки зрения Корана животными).

Джон просил отвезти его в больницу, чтобы там вынули пулю из его плеча, но вместо этого один из душманов, лишь слегка ополоснув руки в миске с водой, полез пальцами в его рану и принялся там ковырять. Джон кричал в полный голос все известные ему ругательства не только на английском, но и на пушту и требовал, чтобы ему вкололи анестезию. Но, видимо, это было слишком большой честью для пленного иноверца, либо же она у них отсутствовала. Боль молнией пронзала не только его тело, но и мозг, но, как ни странно, сознания он не потерял. Наконец, когда пуля была извлечена, Джон, весь покрывшийся испариной, смог немного перевести дыхание. Потом его рану посыпали каким-то белым порошком и перебинтовали. Затем его на некоторое время оставили в покое. Он запустил руку под повязку и, ковырнув пальцем этот подозрительный порошок, попробовал его на вкус. Это оказался стрептоцид. «Всё же это лучше, чем ничего», - подумал Джон и провалился в сон.

Проснулся он из-за того, что его грубо трясли за правое плечо. Поняв, что стратегически важной информации Джон не знает, за него захотели получить выкуп. Ему велели произнести перед камерой использовавшийся в таких случаях текст: «Если вы не заплатите за меня выкуп в размере 50 тысяч американских долларов, то через две недели меня убьют». Джон послушно произнёс эту стандартную формулировку. Однако потом, когда от него потребовали адрес электронной почты его родственников, куда душманы собирались послать письмо со ссылкой на размещённое в интернете видео и банковскими реквизитами, куда следовало перевести деньги, он написал свой старый университетский E-mail. Потому что эта сумма была неподъёмной, даже если бы его родители всё ещё были живы. А теперь и подавно. Сестра Джона Гарриет была пьянчужкой, едва сводившей концы с концами. Она и без того была в долгах, как в шелках. Других родственников, к которым можно было бы обратиться за финансовой помощью, у Джона не было. Он не сказал об этом душманам. Ведь пока они надеются получить выкуп, то не станут убивать пленника, а за две недели ситуация может измениться. По крайней мере, Джон очень на это надеялся.

После этого с ним не стали лучше обращаться. Зачастую «забывали» дать поесть, проходя мимо, сильно пинали ногами и плевали, стараясь попасть в лицо. Но хуже всех был человек по имени Хасан, который больше других любил издеваться над Джоном. Причём делал он это всегда в отсутствие командира и большей части банды. Хасан любил резать Джона своим кривым ножом, с наслаждением наблюдая, как тот корчился от боли, и всё ждал, когда же он закричит.

Джон уже потерял счёт дням. Кажется, прошла неделя, а может и больше. Боль в израненном теле стала его постоянной спутницей, почти подружкой. Сегодня, как и вчера, Джон лежал связанный на куче тряпья на каменном полу пещеры, бывшей их укрытием. Все, кроме троих, Хасана, Хайдара и Алима, ушли осматривать территорию. Оставшиеся поели, покурили (Джон узнал запах гашиша) и разбрелись, кто куда. Хасан направился к своей любимой живой игрушке - пленнику. 

Джон внутренне сжался, когда над ним снова склонился, плотоядно улыбаясь, его мучитель, достал кривой нож и нанёс очередной не слишком глубокий, но очень болезненный порез. Боль. Казалось невозможным, что человек может вытерпеть столько боли и не потерять сознания. Но сознание оставалось при нём, хоть он и был бы рад порой его лишиться. Болело всё: простреленное плечо, травмированное колено и многочисленные порезы, которыми уже было покрыто тело Джона. Но страшней всего для него была не боль, не унижение, а осознание своей беспомощности. Ведь даже если бы он и не был связан, у него всё равно не было достаточно сил, чтобы бороться. И какая-то часть его знала, что сегодня боль – ещё не самое худшее, что может с ним произойти.

Глаза Хасана, накурившегося гашиша, странно заблестели, и на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение. Он снова склонился и начал снимать брюки с пленника. Вот тут-то Джону, который понял, что за этим последует, стало по-настоящему страшно. Он начал кричать и захлебнулся этим криком, потому что ему заткнули рот грязной тряпкой. Джон извивался всем телом, пытаясь увернуться от грубых рук, удерживающих его, и от того события, что надвигалось с неотвратимостью заката, но всё было без толку. Хасан перевернул его набок и, продев руку под колени, с силой согнул их и притянул к животу, прижимаясь к нему сзади. Вслед за этим к Джону пришла новая боль от резкого проникновения в его тело члена насильника. Сердце стучало в груди Бухенвальдским набатом. Ощущение дикой неправильности, почти нереальности происходящего было настолько сильным, что на секунду Джон поверил, что всё это – сон, вот сейчас он проснётся и всё будет хорошо. Но он не проснулся и не потерял сознания, хоть и молил об этом всех известных ему богов. Он видел много ужасных вещей на этой чужой войне, но даже представить себе не мог, что с ним случится нечто подобное.

Он продолжал оставаться в сознании и чувствовал всё: усилившуюся боль в потревоженном плече, в травмированном колене, придавленном к каменному полу, саднящие порезы и боль от сильных резких толчков, которые, казалось, разрывают его внутренности. Это было насилием не только над его телом, но и над душой, которая не могла смириться с тем, что им пользовались, как вещью. Что чувствует человек, жилище которого взломали и ограбили? По меньшей мере, ему становится страшно и неуютно там находиться. А если на месте ограбленного жилища оказывается твоё тело? Как хотел Джон провалиться сейчас в спасительную темноту, чтобы перестать думать, перестать чувствовать…

Однако сознание по-прежнему оставалось при нём, но с ним произошла трансформация. Исстрадавшийся, униженный, пребывающий в страхе Джон Ватсон опустился вглубь своей души, словно на дно колодца и залёг там до лучших времён, почти не участвуя во всём этом ужасе. Его место занял кто-то другой, кто наблюдал за происходящим с холодной отстранённостью и вёл счёт, чтобы однажды предъявить его к оплате. Этот кто-то был Убийцей.

Когда Хасан кончил и слез с Джона, Убийца сделал для себя пометку, что обязательно убьет его, и смерть эта будет долгой и мучительной.

На этом мучения Джона не закончились, потому что Хасан, судя по всему, предложил своим товарищам тоже «оприходовать» пленника, и они согласились. Джон, по-прежнему лежавший на на боку в позе зародыша, не видел, кто был следующим, да и ему было уже всё равно. Он надеялся, что если не будет сопротивляться, то будет не так больно, но его надежда не оправдалась. На этот раз боль в разодранном анусе была ещё сильней, и Убийца записал следующего в свой лист ожидания, а затем ещё одного…

 

Четыре дня спустя, когда караулить его и готовить обед осталась та же компания, Убийце представился удобный случай расплатиться по счетам. Когда все трое, поев и покурив, задремали у стены, Убийце удалось подкрасться к ним и незаметно вытащить из-за пояса у Хасана нож. Следующая минута оказалась решающей. Проснись в этот момент любой из троих, Джона избили бы до смерти, но удача была на его стороне, и ему удалось перерезать верёвки, стягивавшие руки. В следующий момент Убийца с навыками хирурга, прекрасно знакомого с анатомией человеческого тела, перерезал сонную артерию спящего Хайдара, а затем и Алима. Кровь хлынула фонтаном, раздался сдавленный хрип и булькающее дыхание. Проснувшийся Хасан не успел ничего предпринять, поскольку получил удар в печень своим же ножом. Победно улыбнувшись, Убийца вытащил нож и распорол им живот своего мучителя. Тот закричал, с ужасом глядя на вываливающиеся из живота кишки. 

Убийца, как ни в чём ни бывало, подошёл к котелку, взял ложку и стал есть. Он был слишком голоден, его ведь не кормили около двух суток, однако он понимал, что много есть нельзя, поскольку может случиться заворот кишок. Он забрал у убитых фляги с водой, а у умирающего Хасана - его пакуль, который надел на голову, чтобы не получить солнечный удар. Левая нога слушалась плохо, колено опухло и очень болело, но Джон не растерялся, он взял винтовку одного из убитых и воспользовался ей как палкой. 

Он вышел из пещеры и прикрыл глаза рукой, поскольку за много дней они привыкли к полумраку пещеры, и теперь нестерпимо яркое полуденное солнце слепило их и вызывало слёзы. Да, конечно же, эти слёзы были вызваны ничем иным, как солнцем. Привыкнув к свету, Джон сориентировался и пошёл на север. Он шёл, опираясь на винтовку, и вспоминал сказку Андерсена о Русалочке, которой злая ведьма дала ноги вместо рыбьего хвоста, но бедняжке приходилось расплачиваться за каждый свой шаг болью. Точно так же, каждый шаг Джона Ватсона прошивал болью левую сторону его тела. Он шёл несколько часов, потом упал в песок без сил и выпил половину содержимого первой фляги, немного отдохнул, а потом заставил себя подняться и снова идти вперёд, но получалось это уже медленнее. 

Намного позже, вспоминая тот день, Джон удивлялся, откуда он взял сил на тот отчаянный рывок через горы и пустыню. Видно, Убийца слишком хотел жить и задействовал скрытые резервы организма Джона, чтобы выбраться из этого ада. Он ещё несколько раз останавливался, отдыхал и пил воду, пока фляги не опустели, тогда он выбросил их и продолжил ковылять, опираясь на винтовку. В какой-то момент он упал и уже не смог подняться на ноги, тогда он пополз в прежнем направлении и продолжал ползти, пока не настала ночь. Ночью он уснул, а наутро его, истощённого и обожжённого солнцем, обнаружили бойцы миротворческого корпуса и доставили в госпиталь. 

Так Джону Ватсону удалось бежать из плена. Он никогда и никому не рассказывал о том, что произошло с ним в плену, а также о том, как ему удалось совершить побег. Глядя на его тело, сплошь покрытое синяками и порезами, врачи и медсёстры лишь цокали языками и тяжело вздыхали. Многие врачи в госпитале удивлялись тому, как он смог передвигаться в таком состоянии, и почему у него не началось инфицирование ран. Видимо, Джон Ватсон оказался живучим, как таракан.


	3. Джон Ватсон. Недавнее

Джон Ватсон проснулся в холодном поту в два часа ночи и сел на узкой продавленной кровати. Снова его преследовал тот же сон, и в этом сне он всё ещё был в плену и подвергался насилию. В последнее время этот сон повторялся всё чаще. «Ни сна, ни отдыха измученной душе: мне ночь не шлет отрады и забвенья»*, - подумал Джон и тяжело вздохнул.

Он нащупал трость, прислонённую к кровати, и, опираясь на нее, встал и пошёл к холодильнику. Он ненавидел эту дыру в трущобах на окраине Лондона. Убогая маленькая клетушка, гордо именовавшаяся квартирой-студией, на деле была клоповником с меблировкой времён Второй мировой войны, тараканами и единственным крохотным окном с видом на помойку. Однако на свою маленькую военную пенсию он не мог позволить себе жильё получше. Джон включил свет и увидел, как во все стороны разбегаются тараканы, шелестя лапками, открыл холодильник и, достав оттуда бутылку минеральной воды, выпил несколько глотков.

Это жилище вгоняло его в депрессию. Он не должен был здесь оказаться. Тремор руки и хромота положили конец его карьере хирурга, а измена Мэри Морстен - его счастливой супружеской жизни. Подумав о теперь уже бывшей жене, Джон в который раз произнёс вслух: «Мэри - шлюха!» - и кулаки его сжались от бессильной ярости. Порой он так ненавидел её, что хотел задушить. А ещё он ненавидел своё покрытое шрамами, ставшее непослушным, тело.

Возвращаясь на Родину, он так надеялся, что любовь Мэри сможет исцелить его искалеченную душу. Но вышло всё совсем не так. Ещё тогда, когда она встретила его в аэропорту, он почувствовал её напряжённость и отчуждение. Почти с порога он ощутил в доме запах постороннего мужчины, а потом стал обнаруживать по всей квартире его вещи. Он учинил скандал, и Мэри во всём призналась, сказала, что давно уже любит другого, что ждала возвращения Джона, чтобы оформить развод.

Она предлагала ему остаться на какое-то время пожить в их доме, но оскорблённый Джон, забрав лишь самое необходимое, отправился в госпиталь. У него был разрыв мениска, и ему предстояли операция и длительный процесс восстановления. Выйдя из госпиталя, Джон поселился в этой дыре.

И вот он сидит тут сейчас одинокий, хромой, никому не нужный, без семьи и без любимой работы. А ведь он так гордился, что стал хирургом… Ещё на первом курсе, когда их делили на хирургов и терапевтов, декан называл первых волками, а вторых – овцами. Многие из студентов-медиков выразили желание стать волками, но немногие смогли. Некоторые отсеялись после первого же посещения морга, кто-то – после первой учебной операции, кто-то – во время интернатуры. Но Джон был не из их числа. Он с честью выдержал все испытания и стал отличным хирургом.

Его не тошнило в морге, он не терял сознания в операционной, его сердце не выскакивало из груди и руки не дрожали от волнения перед операцией. Вид крови и человеческих внутренностей не пугал его и не внушал отвращения. Он шёл оперировать так же спокойно, как идёт на работу обычный банковский служащий. Он просто выполнял свою работу хорошо и был рад этому.

Теперь же, если он и сможет устроиться куда-то врачом, ему предстоит стать столь презираемой им овцой. Он обвёл взглядом своё жалкое обшарпанное жилище и подумал, что задохнётся, если немедленно не выйдет отсюда. После операции и трёхмесячного курса физиотерапии колено по-прежнему плохо сгибалось и болело при ходьбе. Признав своё бессилие, врачи сочли его хромоту психосоматической и направили к психоаналитику. Джон иногда заходил к врачевателю душ, но на контакт не шёл. Он не мог ни с кем поделиться всем тем, что терзало его душу. Психоаналитик посоветовал ему завести блог, Джон так и сделал, но, Господи, о чём же он мог там написать? «Проснулся, поел, посмотрел телевизор, погулял, лёг спать?» Кому это интересно? Да никому, а ему самому и подавно.

Джон вышел на узкую тускло освещённую немногими фонарями улочку. Здесь жили такие же неудачники, как и он. Одна из таких неудачниц стояла впереди на расстоянии 100 ярдов от него, привалившись к стене. Дебелая размалёванная деваха, одетая не то в мини-юбку, не то в макси-пояс и кофточку с декольте до пупа, явно подвизалась проституткой. Предположение Джона подтвердилось, когда он поравнялся с ней. Девица отлипла от стены и прокуренным голосом стала предлагать себя:

\- Эй, красавчик, хочешь поразвлечься? Возьму недорого. Я живу неподалёку, пойдём ко мне.

Джон подумал, что у него слишком долго не было секса, и, может быть, эта продажная девица – как раз то, что надо для того, чтобы на время забыться. Он для виду немного поторговался, чтобы сбить цену, и пошёл за ней. Уже через пару минут он оказался в квартирке, как две капли воды похожей на его собственную.

\- Ну что стоишь, как истукан, раздевайся, - скомандовала проститутка, застывшему Джону, который впервые пользовался услугами продажной женщины и не знал, как себя вести.

Вместо этого он неловко обнял её и попытался поцеловать. Женщина увернулась и сказала:

\- Я не целуюсь с клиентами. Твои телячьи нежности ни к чему. Снимай штаны и делай то, зачем пришёл.

Джон, краснея, стал раздеваться. Женщина в то же время быстро сняла с себя всё и легла на постель. Джон осторожно устроился рядом и снова попытался её обнять. На самом деле ему нужен был сейчас вовсе не секс, а простое человеческое тепло и ласка, возможность поговорить с кем-то, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя одиноким. Он попробовал начать разговор, спросив:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Не твоё собачье дело! – слишком бурно отреагировала на его невинный вопрос жрица продажной любви. - Я не собираюсь тут с тобой разговоры заводить. Давай, трахни меня по-быстрому, и я пойду искать следующего клиента.

Джон растерялся. Он не мог заняться сексом с незнакомой женщиной вот так сразу. Ему нужно было хоть немного узнать женщину, чтобы почувствовать к ней симпатию и доверие, нужны были разговоры, поцелуи и предварительные ласки. Он попытался погладить её грудь, чем снова вызвал гневный возглас:

\- Эй, я тебе не бельё, чтобы меня гладить! Давай уже делай своё дело. 

Джон лежал рядом с ней и понимал, что его совершенно не возбуждает вид её рыхлого тела и вульгарно накрашенного лица. Он попытался поднять свой вялый член, теребя его рукой, но не преуспел. Женщина потрогала своей рукой его член и вдруг рассмеялась:

\- Надо же, единственный клиент за ночь, и тот импотент! Ну и везёт же мне, как утопленнику. Придурок, плати неустойку и вали отсюда!

Кровь снова прилила к лицу Джона, но на этот раз уже от гнева.

\- Не смей так меня называть, - прошипел он, встав и начиная одеваться.

\- А как тебя ещё называть, жалкий импотент?!

\- Шлюха, бессердечная шлюха! – закричал Ватсон, и его рука нырнула в карман куртки, чтобы достать неизвестно когда спрятанный там скальпель. 

Гнев и ненависть ослепляли его, выпуская из тёмных глубин души Убийцу. Он ненавидел эту шлюху, а ещё – Мэри, которую теперь считал шлюхой. Они оскорбили его, и Убийца не мог оставить этого безнаказанным. Он ведь уже так давно никого не убивал…

Она всё ещё смеялась, когда он подскочил к ней, но, увидев его перекошенное лицо, резко замолкла. Убийцу было уже не остановить, он перерезал сонную артерию на шее женщины, но этого ему было мало. Он сделал на её груди слева глубокий разрез в пятом межреберье, резким рывком развел в стороны края раны, ломая рёбра, левой рукой отвёл легкое в бок, а правой, что держала скальпель, перерезал коронарные артерии и распорол сумку перикарда. Он вытащил сердце из груди и, открыв рот женщины, засунул его туда, приговаривая:

\- Шлюха, бессердечная шлюха…

Затем Убийца пошёл к раковине и смыл с себя кровь, тщательно вымыл саму раковину, взял мягкую тряпочку и принялся скрупулёзно протирать всё, к чему он мог прикоснуться. Эту тряпку он положил в свой карман. Затем взял другую и обернул ей руку, прежде чем открыть, а потом закрыть за собой дверь квартиры. Убедившись, что его никто не видит, Джон вышел из дома и вернулся к себе, где сжёг свою окровавленную одежду и тряпки из квартиры убитой. После этого он лёг спать и впервые за несколько месяцев спал сном младенца.

На следующее утро Джон проснулся поздно, но в хорошем настроении. Какая-то часть его осознавала, что прошлой ночью он совершил ужасный поступок, но вместе с тем на душе у него было так легко, как давно уже не было. Он позавтракал и отправился на прогулку в центр Лондона.

\- Джон! Джон Ватсон! – окликнул его полный мужчина в очках, сидевший на лавочке, когда Джон проходил мимо.

Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Стамфорд. Майк Стамфорд. Помнишь, мы вместе учились, - продолжил толстяк, вскочив с лавочки и кинувшись к Джону.

 

*А.П. Бородин опера «Князь Игорь»


	4. Новый сосед

Манной небесной стало для Джона предложение Майка познакомить его с человеком, с которым можно будет напополам снять хорошую квартиру в приличном районе Лондона. Его не волновало то, что Майк описывал будущего соседа как человека с несносным характером. Джон был готов терпеть даже чёрта с рогами, лишь бы выбраться, наконец, из той дыры, которая убивала его. Он решил, что не стоит терять время, и захотел познакомиться с этим человеком, чтобы присмотреться к нему и принять решение. И вот уже они вдвоём с Майком вошли в лабораторию Бартс, где находился в то время потенциальный сосед Джона, Шерлок Холмс.

Высокий кучерявый мужчина, склонившийся над столом с пробирками, поднял голову и бросил изучающий взгляд на вошедших. Джон, в свою очередь, всматривался в необычные черты своего потенциального соседа. Прежде всего, Джон восхитился тем, как этот мужчина носил костюм. Костюмы ведь умеют носить далеко не все представители сильного пола. Как бы ни старался Джон, но костюмы (в тех редких случаях, когда он их надевал) всегда сидели на нём так, как будто он только что выскочил из ночного поезда. А на этом красавце костюм сидел как влитой, что подчёркивалось его царственной осанкой, обычно присущей лишь старым аристократам и танцорам балета. Он был действительно красив: узкое лицо треугольной формы с серо-зелёными глазами под густыми бровями, чётко очерченные скулы и удивительно красивые большие чувственные губы. Пожалуй, он был даже слишком красив, чтобы быть человеком. Джон поневоле засмотрелся на него. Без всякой задней мысли, просто как на произведение искусства.

Когда его будущий сосед заговорил своим приятным низким голосом, в котором слышалась спокойная уверенность в себе, Джон был просто зачарован.

\- Майк, можно твой сотовый? Мой сигнал не ловит.

\- Прости, я забыл его в плаще, - ответил толстяк. - Почему ты не хочешь воспользоваться городским?

\- Предпочитаю SMS, - отчеканил потенциальный сосед Ватсона.

\- Если хотите, можете взять мой, - сказал Джон и в качестве жеста доброй воли протянул ему свой телефон.

Случайное соприкосновение с длинными тонкими пальцами Холмса вызвало у Джона странное ощущение, как будто когда-то давно они уже были знакомы. А когда Холмс задал свой следующий вопрос, Джону стало ясно, что тот всё это время внимательно изучал его:

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон сразу понял, что с таким нужно держать ухо востро, и сдержанно ответил:

\- Афганистан. Простите, но как вы узнали?

Вместо объяснений этот невероятный человек снова задал вопрос:

\- Скрипку терпите?

\- Простите, что? – переспросил Джон, не понимая, какая тут может быть связь.

\- Я играю, когда думаю. Порой молчу помногу дней. Соседям по квартире полезно узнать друг о друге самое худшее. Не правда ли?

\- Ты сказал ему про меня? – спросил Джон, с недоумением глядя на Майка и думая о том, что молчание и игра на скрипке далеко не худший вариант.

Майк отрицательно покачал головой, а Шерлок, тем временем, вернул телефон Джону и, надев пальто и шарф, двинулся к выходу. Уже стоя в дверях, он обернулся и сказал:

\- Завтра в 7 часов вечера. Имя: Шерлок Холмс. Адрес: Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

\- Постойте, мы ведь ничего друг о друге не знаем, и вот так сразу пойдём смотреть квартиру? - удивлённо спросил Джон.

\- Я знаю о Вас уже достаточно, - произнёс этот невероятный человек и артиллерийским залпом выдал такую информацию о Джоне, какой никоим образом не мог знать, если не готовился к встрече заранее.

Сперва по спине Джона пробежал неприятный холодок, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Этому наверняка должно быть логическое объяснение, ведь не мог же этот человек быть ясновидящим. Попросту потому что их не существует (по крайней мере, Джон был в этом убеждён). В любом случае, с ним стоило снова встретиться, чтобы понять, что же он из себя представляет.

 

Когда Джон на следующий день собирался отправиться по указанному адресу, чтобы посмотреть квартиру, его смущало только одно обстоятельство: этот Шерлок Холмс был таким красивым и ухоженным, какими бывают лишь геи. А подобное соседство было бы для Джона крайне нежелательным. Он решил, что при первой же возможности прояснит этот вопрос, и на всякий случай прихватил с собой заряженный пистолет. Теперь ни один насильник не застанет его врасплох.

Квартира, несмотря на то, что в ней царил бардак, производила вполне пристойное впечатление. По личному опыту Джон знал, что именно в таком бардаке спокойнее всего жить. А вот если бы квартира этого красавца выглядела бы такой же чистенькой и аккуратненькой, как и он сам, это означало бы, что у хозяина есть какая-то мания, и оттуда нужно срочным порядком уносить ноги. Домовладелица оказалась очень милой, хоть и не в меру болтливой пожилой леди. С тактичностью она, похоже, не была знакома, поскольку задала убийственный вопрос, нужна ли новому жильцу отдельная спальня. Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не нагрубить ей. После случившегося с ним, он крайне болезненно реагировал на подобные разговоры и шуточки.

А дальше началось нечто невообразимое, превратившее эти сутки в экшн, насыщенный событиями гораздо больше, чем три предыдущих месяца жизни Джона Ватсона. Началось всё это с прихода инспектора Скотленд-Ярда Лестрейда, попросившего Холмса поехать с ним на место преступления для оказания консультативной помощи, а Шерлок зачем-то решил взять с собой Ватсона. Джону была не вполне ясна его роль в этом спектакле, поскольку, оказавшись на месте преступления, Холмс устроил театр одного актёра, не давая никому и рта раскрыть. Он вёл себя дерзко и абсолютно непредсказуемо, разговаривая с окружающими людьми так, словно с детства привык повелевать, причём делал это в снисходительно-высокомерном тоне. В общем, он производил впечатление человека, считающего себя божеством, снизошедшим до простых смертных.

Несмотря на это, Джон снова был восхищён, на этот раз не только его способностью к дедукции и скоростью мышления, но и тем, как Холмс держался: раскованно и чуть-чуть картинно. Немногим это удаётся, и лишь у единиц выходит естественно. Попытайся Джон вести себя так, то выглядел бы просто смешным. Если Холмс хотел произвести впечатление на своего нового соседа, то это ему удалось. А может быть, всё было наоборот, и Холмсу нужна была фан-группа, пусть даже состоящая из одного лишь Ватсона, чтобы покрасоваться перед полицейскими. Тем не менее, у него получилось убить обоих зайцев одновременно.

Выдав пулемётной очередью все свои выводы о жертве в розовом, Холмс сорвался с места и бросил Ватсона. Чтобы понять, где он находится, Джон обратился за помощью к худощавой темноволосой женщине. Сержант Донован не только ответила на его вопрос, но и дала ему неожиданный совет:

\- Рвите от него когти. Ему не платят за это. Для него это в кайф. Он на это подсел. Чем страшнее случай, тем ему интереснее. Но скоро этого ему будет мало, и мы с Вами будем стоять над телом, которое он нам подбросит.

\- Почему Вы так думаете? – поинтересовался Джон, понявший, что эта женщина, похоже, ненавидела Холмса.

\- Потому что он психопат, а психопатам бывает скучно, - сказав это, кучерявая женщина пошла в дом, поскольку её позвали.

«Интересное умозаключение, - подумал Джон. – Два психопата в одной квартире. Это уж точно не будет скучным. Причём ещё неизвестно, кто из нас двоих опаснее. Хотя вряд ли она права насчёт Холмса, даже беря во внимание его нестандартное поведение».

Попытавшись поймать такси, Ватсон нашёл очередное приключение: его увезла на встречу с таинственным незнакомцем не менее таинственная женщина. В месте, напоминавшем склад, высокий худой мужчина в костюме-тройке, опирающийся на зонтик, предлагал Джону деньги за слежку за Шерлоком Холмсом, после чего его просто отпустили. Впору было Ватсону, как и Кэрроловской Алисе, произнести сакраментальное: «Всё страньше и страньше…»

Ватсон хотел было вернуться домой, но получил SMS от Холмса с просьбой приехать. Так он снова оказался в компании консультирующего детектива, сначала на Бейкер-стрит, а потом в ресторанчике у Анжело. Вот тут-то, когда хозяин принял их за пару, Джону представился случай получить ответ на волновавший его вопрос, касавшийся ориентации его будущего соседа. Похоже, что эта тема смутила невозмутимого Холмса не меньше, чем Ватсона, и он пустился в сбивчивые объяснения, из коих явствовало, что он женат на работе и его не волнуют ни женщины, ни мужчины. Это заявление Шерлока успокоило Джона и склонило чашу весов в пользу решения о совместном проживании.

После этого Холмс заставил Ватсона побегать, забыв про свою трость, и от души посмеяться, выбросив из головы все злоключения последних месяцев. С этим человеком он снова ощутил интерес к жизни. В течение трёх последних месяцев Джон смотрел на мир, словно сквозь закопчённое стекло, а теперь это стекло исчезло. Мир снова наполнился яркими красками и удивительными событиями. Поэтому желание спасти Шерлока, когда Джон понял, что тот в одиночку отправился на встречу с убийцей женщины в розовом, было вполне естественным, хоть и спонтанным. Джон не успел осознать, зачем кинулся спасать Шерлока. Почему-то за то недолгое время, что они были знакомы, он успел почувствовать симпатию к этому непостижимому человеку. Рядом с Шерлоком он снова чувствовал себя нужным кому-то, и это было очень важно для него. Он не хотел снова терять почву под ногами, едва нащупав её.

Он совершил ошибку: вошёл не в то здание, и через окно увидел в доме напротив таксиста-убийцу и своего соседа, готового принять яд. Убийца-Потрошитель среагировал мгновенно и застрелил таксиста-отравителя, прежде чем Джон Ватсон успел понять мотивы своего поступка. Казалось бы, зачем ему было спасать умного и проницательного детектива, способного вывести его на чистую воду? Но логика в поступке Убийцы была. Ведь однажды Потрошитель мог ошибиться (в том, что он будет снова убивать, не было сомнений) и оставить свои отпечатки пальцев или волос рядом с жертвой, но если он будет сопровождать консультирующего детектива, то их наличие можно будет объяснить тем, что он наследил на месте преступления уже во время расследования. Кроме того, никому из полицейских и в голову не придёт, что гениальный Холмс, которого наверняка привлекут к расследованию очередного сложного дела, мог проморгать живущего с ним бок о бок Потрошителя. К тому же, Шерлок уже продемонстрировал, что иногда делает неверные выводы. Взять, к примеру, хотя бы тот случай с мобильным телефоном, по внешнему виду которого он выдал свои выводы о брате Джона Гарри, ошибившись полом родственника или то, что он сначала заподозрил пассажира такси, а не водителя. Даже если у Шерлока и возникнут какие-то подозрения насчёт истинной личности Потрошителя, то при его привычке рассуждать вслух он тут же выболтает их своему соседу, даже не успев додумать до конца свою мысль, и Джон всегда успеет убить его.

Джон сильно рисковал, спасая Шерлока, но риск этот оказался оправданным, поскольку Шерлок, хоть и понял, что Джон застрелил таксиста-отравителя, не стал выдавать полиции своего спасителя. Возможно, дело было в благодарности за спасение его жизни, а, возможно, в том, что мораль Шерлока Холмса отличалась от общепринятой.


	5. Дело о Потрошителе

Единственного и неповторимого консультирующего детектива, неотразимого ни в одной луже, изволило тошнить. Это, мягко говоря. А если называть вещи своими именами, то Шерлока только что вырвало всем его обедом, съеденным в кафе за два часа перед этим. Теперь остатки салата «Цезарь» и куски ещё не переваренной курицы украшали модное чёрное пальто детектива. Никогда ещё с ним не случалось такого позора. И ведь дело было даже не в отвратительном виде трупа, а в тошнотворном запахе разлагающейся плоти, застоявшемся в крохотной комнатушке, закрытой в течение нескольких дней. Шерлок держался до последнего, осматривая труп женщины, несмотря на щекочущее ощущение в горле и рвотные позывы. Он даже сумел с достоинством выйти из квартиры, сделав вид, что ему нужно срочно позвонить. А выйдя на улицу, Шерлок даже не успел отойти от дома, как его вывернуло. То-то будет радости Донован или Андерсену, если они увидят его в столь плачевном состоянии.

Что-то тёмное мелькнуло сзади, и Шерлок едва сумел удержать рвущиеся с языка резкие слова, когда понял, что рядом с ним Джон. Шерлок готов был дать отпор любому, кто вздумает пошутить по поводу его слабости, но синие глаза-озёра его нового соседа смотрели с участием и пониманием. При этом ему хватило ума промолчать, ведь на любые сочувственные слова Шерлок отреагировал бы так же, как и на открытую издёвку – колкостью. Но доктор просто молча протянул ему упаковку влажных салфеток. Видя, что Шерлок не двигается, Джон взял одну из салфеток и принялся чистить его пальто. Шерлок взял салфетку и вытер рот, потом - вторую, и тоже стал чистить пальто. Закончив, Шерлок пробормотал: «Спасибо» и повернулся, чтобы снова войти в дом. К счастью, ему не пришлось подниматься в квартиру убитой, поскольку нетерпеливый инспектор Лестрейд выскочил к нему навстречу:

\- Ну, же, Холмс, Вы можете что-то сказать о нашем Потрошителе?

\- Естественно, - привычным снисходительным тоном, как ни в чём ни бывало, произнёс Шерлок. - Это необычный убийца. Разрез выполнен профессионально, то есть человеком, обладающим знаниями и навыками хирурга. Рука чуть-чуть дрожит, но не из-за волнения, скорее это говорит о недостатке практики. Очевидно, что мы имеем дело со студентом-медиком или недоучкой. Потрошитель умён, он не оставил своих отпечатков пальцев. Человек, убивший в состоянии аффекта, не вспомнил бы о том, что нужно смыть с себя кровь и протереть всё, чего он касался. То есть мы, по-видимому, имеем дело с хладнокровным убийцей-маньяком. Подобный человек будет убивать снова и снова.

\- Искать преступника среди тысяч хирургов и студентов-медиков Лондона – всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

\- Ну, не скажите. Есть ещё кое-что. Он не вступил с ней в сексуальные отношения, скорее всего из-за своей несостоятельности или же он ненавидит женщин. Вероятно, потому что в детстве его бросила мать, или потому, что она часто меняла любовников. В любом случае у убийцы серьёзные проблемы с психикой. Возможно из-за того, что он подвергся сексуальному насилию. Скорее всего, этот человек посещал психиатра. Нужно поднять личные дела врачей и студентов, а также недоучившихся студентов-хирургов и по этим критериям отобрать группу подозреваемых. Их нужно будет проверить на наличие алиби в тот период времени, когда была убита жертва, и сузить круг. 

\- Да, уж, Вы сильно «облегчили» нашу задачу… - проворчал Лестрейд.

\- Я и не говорил, что это будет легко. Я лишь хочу сказать, что это возможно. У Вас большой штат, так что, я думаю, Вы сможете найти преступника. 

\- Я правильно понимаю, что проверяем мы лишь мужчин? – уточнил Лестрейд. - Ведь женщина такого сотворить не могла.

\- Женщин в наш век феминизма ни в коем случае исключать нельзя. Среди них попадаются физически крепкие, к тому же с психикой, подобной мужской.

Джон, внимательно слушавший этот разговор, сделал для себя несколько выводов о том, что ему нужно делать, чтобы не попасть под подозрения:

\- срочно устроиться на работу терапевтом, чтобы Шерлок забыл о его хирургическом прошлом;

\- завести подружку, чтобы не казаться женоненавистником;

\- выглядеть глуповатым, но добрым и терпеливым, безропотно выполняя все поручения Шерлока.

За полчаса до этого, когда Джон понял, куда они приехали на зов Лестрейда, его первой мыслью было найти благовидный предлог и уйти куда-нибудь якобы по срочному делу, чтобы случайно не выдать себя. Но так он мог навлечь на себя подозрения Шерлока, поэтому Джон вынужден был вернуться на место преступления, повторяя про себя: «Это не я. Я не имею к этому никакого отношения». Как ни странно это помогло, у него было впечатление, что убийство совершил другой человек, поэтому он вёл себя невозмутимо. Просто стоял за плечом у Шерлока с непроницаемым лицом и помалкивал. Квартира выглядела незнакомой. Лужи крови успели засохнуть и потемнеть, а убитая женщина стала безличным трупом. А концентрированного трупного запаха не выдержал как раз блистательный детектив, слишком гордый для того, чтобы надеть респиратор, как Андерсен и Лестрейд или маску, как Джон. Ушлая Донован, поняв, чем пахнет, вызвалась отгонять зевак, стоя у входа в квартиру.

Выдав свои умозаключения Лестрейду, Шерлок решил, что ему тут больше нечего делать, ведь рутина – это не для него. Он подозвал Джона, и они, поймав такси, поехали домой. «А ведь Ватсона-то не стошнило, он оказался крепче, чем выглядит, - подумал Шерлок. - Хотя наверняка в Афганистане он и не такого нанюхался и насмотрелся…» 

Удивительно, но Шерлок очень легко сошёлся со своим новым соседом. Они быстро и естественно отбросили чопорное «Вы» и стали звать друг друга по имени. Шерлок почему-то сразу почувствовал, что может доверять простоватому добродушному доктору. Этот спокойный мужчина оказался тем противовесом, который мог уравновесить нетерпеливого и несдержанного на язык Шерлока. Другой бы его просто не вытерпел. Шерлок понимал, что его новый сосед не так-то прост, что, несмотря на внешнюю мягкость, Джон обладает сильным характером и никогда не подведёт в критической ситуации. А ещё он так здорово смеялся: искренне, от души как это делают маленькие дети.

 

На следующий день Джон устроился на работу. Сие оказалось неожиданно легко, как будто эта работа ждала именно его. Так же легко ему удалось и обзавестись подружкой. Сара, работавшая в той же больнице, что и он, сама выразила желание с ним встретиться. Вот только его сосед как-то странно воспринял новость о том, что Джон, которого он уже мысленно причислил к своему движимому имуществу, зачем-то идёт на встречу с женщиной. 

Чувство, посетившее Шерлока было похоже на ревность, но ведь он давно уже выяснил, что не испытывает чувств, присущих рядовым обывателям. Тем удивительнее было то, что он вдруг почувствовал это по отношению к Джону. «Глупости», - подумал Шерлок и переключил свой мозг на очередное сложное дело.

Джон несколько раз встречался с Сарой, и они неплохо проводили время. Пару раз он с ней подолгу целовался, но его дружок в штанах так и остался безучастным к происходящему. Похоже, что прошлое фиаско держало Джона в напряжении, и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что это может повториться снова. А что если это повторится и Убийца снова вырвется на свободу? Сара была хорошей, милой, такую женщину он не хотел бы не то что убить, но даже чем-то обидеть. Поэтому он просто проводил с ней время, посещая кинотеатры и кафе, и не более того.


	6. Новая жертва Потрошителя

Джон Ватсон проснулся среди ночи от собственного крика. Эти кошмарные сны вернулись и снова мучили его каждую ночь. Он так надеялся, что интересная жизнь на новом месте сотрёт из его памяти пережитые ужасы, и он сможет быть нормальным. На первых порах так и было. Но всё изменилось неделю назад. Пережитый стресс снова вернул его память к самым страшным моментам из прошлого.

Джон, как обычно, шёл в гости к Саре, а там его уже поджидал некто, чтобы обрушить на голову удар, лишивший его сознания. Очнулся он в крытом бассейне, упакованный в жилет со взрывчаткой. Световые пятнышки от лазерных прицелов плясали на его теле. Нет, самым ужасным был вовсе не страх смерти, а то, что он снова почувствовал себя беспомощным, бессильным что-либо изменить. А ещё Джон отчаянно хотел жить. Тогда всё закончилось благополучно, Мориарти оставил их в живых, но это ощущение беспомощности осталось лежать на душе, разъедая её как ржавчина, снова и снова возвращая его память к аналогичным моментам прошлого, когда он был в плену.

Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы снова уснуть. Джон был готов не спать сутками, лишь бы не окунаться снова в переживания тех страшных дней. Но это было неосуществимо по техническим причинам. Его организму требовался полноценный сон, ибо если он не спал ночью, то засыпал днём на работе. Тёмная сторона его души нашёптывала, как можно избавиться этих тяжких снов: снова кого-нибудь убить, и тогда полегчает. И Джон понимал, что это для него – единственный способ снова вернуться в нормальное состояние. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы убить Джима Мориарти, но этого человека невозможно было найти, он как в воду канул. А если бы Джон и нашёл его, то вокруг криминального гения наверняка три кольца оцепления с пулемётами, не добраться. Да и Джон не был самоубийцей, чтобы идти на столь безнадёжное дело. Но кого-то убить придётся. Поэтому следовало спокойно спланировать следующее убийство, чтобы не пострадал невинный человек и продумать, как не оставить улик и обеспечить себе алиби. Этим он и занимался до утра, и сначала это было просто игрой.

Живя с таким соседом, как Шерлок, способным по внешнему виду человека определить, где он был и чем занимался, нужно быть предельно осторожным. Нужен полный комплект одежды для убийства, в который он переоденется перед тем, как идти на дело. После этого Джон собирался эту одежду сжечь, поэтому нужны были вещи исключительно из натуральных материалов, которые быстро горят и сгорают практически полностью. Лучше не покупать новую одежду в магазине, где его могли запомнить и где могли быть видеокамеры слежения. Он решил подобрать себе всё необходимое в Армии спасения, где был круговорот людей и подержанную одежду раздавали бесплатно. Там его никто не запомнит. Кроме того, даже если что-то из одежды и не сгорит, то Шерлок будет сбит со следа. Одеждой можно запастись заранее и оставить её, как и набор хирургических инструментов в матерчатом чехле, перчатки, влажные и сухие салфетки в автоматической камере хранения на одном из вокзалов.

В качестве жертвы Джон решил на этот раз выбрать мужчину, того старого бомжа, которого он заприметил, когда они с Шерлоком бродили по Лондонскому дну в поисках Голема. Старик сидел в сторонке от остальных и очень нехорошо кашлял. Насколько мог судить Джон, у него была как минимум пневмония, а может быть и туберкулёз. Всё равно он скоро умрёт. А если его убьёт Джон, то это будет проявлением милосердия, нечто сродни эвтаназии. Он решил, что сделает это безболезненно для старика, предварительно вколов ему пропофол.

Обеспечить себе алиби было проще простого. Шерлок даже не всегда замечал, что Джон уходил из дому, а уж тем более не следил за временем, особенно если был чем-то занят. С уходом из квартиры всё ясно. Затем, после убийства, он может пойти к Саре и остаться у неё ночевать под предлогом ссоры с Шерлоком.

Осталось продумать место, где он сможет спокойно «поработать» над стариком. Ведь делать этого в том бомжатнике нельзя, поскольку кто-то из бездомных может его увидеть. Старика можно выманить оттуда под каким-нибудь предлогом. Нужно будет завтра обойти тот район и присмотреть подходящее место, где их никто не увидит.

На следующий день Джон приступил к подготовке всего, что было нужно для убийства. Он прошёлся по тому «весёленькому» райончику. Присмотрелся к старику. Тот держался особняком от остальных и был совсем плох, на нём было надето насколько свитеров, пиджак и старое пальто, но, судя по всему, он всё равно мёрз. Затем Джон определился с местом - это была заброшенная стройка неподалёку. Помещение было похоже на недостроенный цех, но после экономического кризиса 2008 года строительство заморозили, а потом и вовсе про него забыли. Крыши не было, но уже возведенные стены вполне могли скрыть его от посторонних глаз. Второй раз Джон сходил туда ночью, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет. Надев хирургические перчатки и полиэтиленовые пакеты поверх ботинок, он обследовал недостроенное здание и понял, почему там не жили бомжи. В открытые проёмы окон дул ветер, из-за чего по помещению гуляли сквозняки, создавая ощущение, что там ещё холоднее, чем на улице. На цементном полу валялись груды мусора.

Приготовления заняли три дня, после чего Ватсон решил, что пора действовать. Вечером, дождавшись момента, когда Шерлок, молитвенно сложив руки, ушёл в свои Чертоги Разума, Джон незаметно выскользнул из квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, прихватив на всякий случай пистолет. Он отправился на железнодорожный вокзал Мэрилебон, в камере хранения которого его ждал заранее подготовленный пакет со всем необходимым. Переодевшись в туалете вокзала, Джон отправился на «мокрое дело».

Сначала он проверил, на месте ли старик, затем сходил на заброшенную стройку и, надев перчатки, зашёл внутрь и оставил свой пакет с вещами в закутке, который, вероятно, должен был после завершения строительства стать туалетом. Затем Джон вернулся на место ночлега старика и, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, подошёл к нему и протянул булку. Старик взял её и, начав благодарить, сильно закашлялся. Джон сказал:

\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться. Вы серьёзно больны и срочно нуждаетесь в лечении.

\- Мне некуда пойти. Меня никто не станет лечить, ведь у меня нет медицинской страховки, - старик говорил, делая долгие паузы между словами, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Дети продали дом и уехали, а меня оставили в доме престарелых, но я не смог там жить, мне нужна свобода.

\- Я – врач. Я мог бы осмотреть вас и назначить лечение, - произнёс Ватсон как можно более ласковым тоном.

\- Спасибо, но мне нечем заплатить вам, - тёмно-серые глаза старика потеплели.

\- Я не стану брать с вас денег и даже дам вам лекарства, идёмте со мной, это недалеко, - предложил Джон.

\- Ну, если это бесплатно, то я согласен, - ответил старик, с трудом подымаясь на ноги.

Они шли долго, потому что у старика было не много сил, и он медленно шагал, шаркая ногами. Когда они подошли к недостроенному зданию, старик остановился и спросил, глядя Джону в глаза:

\- Куда же ты ведёшь меня, сынок?

Джон не выдержал его взгляда и, достав из кармана куртки шприц c тонкой короткой иглой, схватил бомжа за руку и сделал ему укол пропофола во вздутую вену на тыльной стороне кисти. Старик снова с тоской посмотрел на Джона и, прошептав: «За что?», стал медленно оседать на землю. Ничего страшного, уже было недалеко, и Джон мог донести его на руках до избранного места. Он спрятал шприц в карман куртки, вытащил из кармана брюк перчатки и, надев их, потащил бесчувственное тело в недостроенное помещение.

Он хотел просто умертвить старика, но Убийцу это не устраивало, ему нужна была кровь, нужно было покромсать ещё живую плоть. И Джон, оголив тело жертвы сверху до пояса, взял скальпель и привычно сделал разрез слева между рёбер. Вырезанное и потом засунутое в рот сердце жертвы стало его «фишкой». Закончив со стариком, он аккуратно вытер влажными салфетками руки и инструменты от крови. Аккуратно сложил все инструменты в футляр, окровавленные салфетки и снятую с себя одежду – аккуратной горкой и переоделся в предварительно спрятанный здесь комплект одежды. Шприц и футляр с инструментами перекочевали в карман его обычной куртки. Окровавленную одежду и салфетки он поджёг и бросил в огонь только сейчас снятые перчатки. После этого Джон надел другую пару перчаток и осмотрелся. Кажется, он ничего не забыл. Дождавшись, когда вещи догорят, он разворошил пепел и собрал пуговицы и металлические заклёпки джинсов. После этого он взял в руки деревянный брусок и загладил свои следы на полу, покрытом пылью и мусором. Только после этого, воровато озираясь, он покинул склад и переобулся. Пуговицы, заклёпки и ботинки, что были на два размера больше, чем он обычно носил (чтобы запутать консультирующего детектива, на случай, если где-то останется его след) Джон выбросил в Темзу, а оставшуюся пару перчаток и шприц – в урну на одной из пересадочных станций в метро.

Когда Джон позвонил Саре и попросился переночевать у неё, сказав, что не хочет возвращаться домой, поскольку поссорился со своим соседом, она была не слишком удивлена. Напротив, она давно уже поражалась тому, как Джон мог так долго терпеть столь несносное существо, да ещё и быть у него на побегушках. Конечно же, она согласилась приютить Джона. Извинившись за позднее вторжение, он устроился на диване и провалился в сон. Ужасы войны отпустили его, но вместо этого к нему пришёл другой не слишком приятный сон: слегка слезящиеся, полные безнадёжности и немого упрёка, глаза того старика, когда он понял, что Джон собирается его не лечить, а убить. Они были похожи на глаза его старого больного ротвейлера, который понимал, что на этот раз его везут к ветеринару для того, чтобы усыпить.

Наутро Джон проснулся разбитым и ушёл, отказавшись позавтракать. Ему нужно было понять, что с ним происходит. Ему не было жаль ту проститутку, которую он убил перед этим под влиянием сильных эмоций (он считал, что она это заслужила), а старика, убитого хладнокровно, вдруг стало жаль. А ещё Джона терзало чувство вины за то, что он предал доверие старика, сперва дав ему надежду, чтобы тот пошёл с ним добровольно. «А ведь, скорее всего тот бомж был не последней жертвой Убийцы, - подумал Джон. – Скольких ещё он лишит жизни?» В его голове промелькнула шальная мысль пойти в полицию и во всём признаться, чтобы предотвратить, таким образом, последующие убийства. «Ага, сходи, - послышался ехидный голос Убийцы, - и тебя тут же упекут за решётку. А ты уже знаешь, что там сделают с тобой те, кто больше и сильнее тебя». Этого Джон допустить не мог, поэтому он должен был забыть об угрызениях совести и сделать всё, чтобы его никогда не поймали. К счастью, он был на работе, когда Лестрейд вызвал Шерлока на место преступления. 

 

С самого утра день консультирующего детектива не заладился. Выйдя на кухню, он обнаружил, что завтрак не готов и кофе не сварен, и сколько он ни кричал: «Джон», из недр квартиры никто не отозвался. Пришлось звонить негоднику по телефону, чтобы выяснить причины столь вопиющего нарушения негласно установленного порядка, согласно которому Джон готовил по утрам и вечерам. И вот что этот нахал ему ответил:

\- Если бы ты обращал внимание на подобные мелочи, то должен был заметить, что вчера я ушёл ночевать к Саре, и не собирался перед работой сломя голову мчаться на Бейкер-стрит лишь для того, чтобы накормить тебя завтраком. Ты уже не маленький, как-нибудь и сам справишься.

\- Да, уж как-нибудь разберусь, - прорычало консультирующее светило и бросило трубку.

Настроение было испорчено. Вместо того чтобы думать о разумном, добром, вечном (размерах и виде гематом на трупе после удушения, например) Шерлоку пришлось переключиться на столь низменные вещи как приготовление пищи. Получалось плохо. Как результат, его консультирующее величество тут же обожглось кипящим маслом при попытке поджарить себе яичницу и зашипело, аки дракон, которому отдавили хвост. 

Как известно, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Вот так же быстро и он привык к постоянному присутствию рядом Джона. К тому, что содержимое холодильника постоянно пополнялось, чудесным образом возникали вполне съедобные завтраки и ужины, а грязная посуда столь же чудесным образом становилась чистой, вещи, брошенные, как попало, вдруг оказывались на своих местах. Но не это было главным. Джон, как никто другой, умел слушать. Просто вдумчиво смотреть на Шерлока, внимая каждому его слову, и изредка произносить что-нибудь типа: «Потрясающе». А ещё он умел молчать. Одним своим видом он мог успокоить детектива, даже если тот был взвинчен до предела. Поэтому, когда Джон вдруг не оказывался рядом, когда был нужен, то Шерлок порой ощущал такое же неудобство, как левша, пытающийся писать правой рукой.

Не успел Шерлок поесть, как зазвонил его мобильный. Торопливо проглатывая недожёванную яичницу с беконом, он подавился и закашлялся. В результате чего инспектор Лестрейд (а это был он) услышал вместо приветствия:

\- Ну, что там у вас ещё? Надеюсь, что-то не менее важное, чем очередной труп, иначе я пошлю весь ваш Скотленд-Ярд к чёртовой бабушке!

\- Именно труп, и, похоже, что это дело рук Потрошителя. Жертве снова вырезали сердце, - ответил инспектор, уже привыкший к шерлоковой манере общения.

\- Ага! Я так и знал, что он скоро снова проявит себя! - воскликнул Шерлок, резко вскакивая со стула и роняя его.

\- «Ага» - это значит, что вы согласны поехать с нами осмотреть место преступления?

\- Да, - подтвердил Холмс, барражируя по квартире в поисках одежды.

\- Тогда через 5 минут за вами заедет машина.

 

Шерлок буквально землю носом рыл вокруг трупа, но никаких улик так и не нашёл. Преступник постарался на славу, в буквальном смысле заметая следы. Выбор жертвы тоже поставил его в тупик, разрушая стройную теорию о женоненавистнике. Прорысачив весь район в безрезультатных поисках свидетелей, Шерлок поехал в Бартс, чтобы ознакомиться с результатами вскрытия трупа. Они тоже были странноваты, и теперь Шерлок маятником ходил взад-вперёд по моргу и разговаривал с Молли Хупер. Если только можно было так назвать то, что он рассуждал сам с собой, а Молли смотрела на него восхищённым взглядом, периодически хлопая ресницами и кивая.

\- У старика была эмфизема лёгких, а значит, жить ему без лечения оставалось недолго. Может быть, он убивает безнадёжно больных? Нет. Та женщина была здорова, если не считать трихомоноза. Значит, не то. В теле старика обнаружен пропофол, который угнетает дыхательную и сердечно-сосудистую системы, что при его эмфиземе неминуемо должно было привести к смерти. Зачем было его ещё и резать? А если Потрошитель изначально собирался убить старика, вырезав сердце, то зачем пропофол? Анестезия? Странно. В теле той женщины её не было. Один и тот же человек убил их или мы имеем дело с имитатором? В любом случае, у Потрошителя явно нелады с психикой, а если так, то его логика может быть странной.

Шерлок схватил мобильный и набрал Лестрейда:

\- Ну что с вашими подозреваемыми? У всех есть алиби? И его можно проверить? Чёрт! Тогда я приеду и сам просмотрю все те личные дела, которые отсеяли ваши сотрудники. Возможно, я ошибся, и наш Потрошитель не входит в троицу главных подозреваемых.


	7. Странные сны

После убийства старика Джона перестали мучить по ночам кошмары о том, что он был в плену и через какие мучения прошёл, но вместо них вдруг пришли другие, весьма странные сны. Ему снился прикованный к стене наручниками Шерлок. Он стоял спиной к Джону и руки его были высоко подняты над головой. На нём были узкие щегольские рубашка и брюки. Джон подходил к нему и разрывал рубашку по линии позвоночника, обнажая прекрасную спину друга. Бугорки мышц перекатывались под кожей, когда Шерлок пытался пошевелиться. Джон брал скальпель и рассекал эту безупречную в своей белизне и гладкости кожу. Он делал надрез за надрезом, из ран текла алая кровь, рисуя на спине детектива причудливые узоры. От этого зрелища, а ещё от того, что он представлял себе, насколько больно было Шерлоку, Джон испытал сильнейшее сексуальное возбуждение. Ему захотелось увидеть выражение лица детектива, понаблюдать, как с него слетает маска безразличия и оно преображается от испытываемой боли и шока от осознания того, кто именно является его мучителем. Джон грубо схватил Шерлока за волосы и повернул его голову, но не увидел на его лице ожидаемых эмоций. Шерлок смотрел на него с обычным отстранённо-высокомерным выражением. Как же хотелось Джону стереть это выражение с лица Шерлока, и он сделал нечто неожиданное, как для него, так и для самого себя. Джон впился в потрясающе красивые пухлые губы Шерлока, прокусывая их до крови и с наслаждением слизывая багряную влагу. 

В этот момент он проснулся, удивившись увиденному, но испытанное им во сне возбуждение осталось с ним и наяву. Джон сначала ласково погладил свой возбуждённый член, радуясь тому, что он снова нормально функционирует, а потом обхватил его ладонью и стал совершать ею резкие движения вверх-вниз, стараясь не застонать, чтобы не привлечь внимания соседа. При этом он представлял себе обнаженного Шерлока и то, как он покрывает мрамор его плеч кровоточащими порезами. Он быстро кончил, впившись зубами в свободную левую руку, чтобы не закричать во весь голос.

Джон не стал задумываться о природе своего сна, посчитав его причиной упавшую с Шерлока простынку, которая открыла его взору больше, чем он хотел увидеть, а также ту их драку перед домом Ирэн Адлер, когда он разбил детективу лицо. Спустившись утром вниз и встретившись на кухне с соседом, Джон не смог удержаться от улыбки, подумав: «Интересно, как бы Шерлок отреагировал, узнай он о содержании моего сна…» Несколько раз за день он ловил себя на том, что фантазирует о том, как ещё он мог бы помучить Шерлока, и на его губах снова появлялась мечтательная улыбка. Например, можно было бы причинить ему боль, истыкав безупречное тело иглами или исхлестав ремнём по спине и ягодицам, причём бить металлической пряжкой. 

Шерлок заметил улучшившееся настроение Джона и предположил, что оно вызвано тем, что его друга перестали мучить кошмары об ужасах войны. Ещё он заметил, что Джон порой задерживает на нём рассеянный взгляд, при этом на губах его появляется лёгкая улыбка. В голову детектива даже закралась невероятная мысль о том, что Джон, быть может, так переменился из-за того, что что-то теперь чувствует к нему. Хотя, трудно было поверить в то, что Джон, при любых намёках окружающих яростно кричавший: «Я – не гей!», мог так резко измениться.

Пару ночей спустя Джона снова посетил тот же сон: Шерлок с поднятыми руками в наручниках, цепочка которых была закреплена на дюбеле, вбитом в стену. На этот раз Джон развернул его лицом к себе и расстегнул узкую рубашку, потом взял скальпель и медленно стал наносить на грудь один за другим неглубокие порезы. Шерлок молчал, лишь тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза, чтобы превозмочь боль. И это привычное холодное выражение лица Шерлока возбуждало Джона ещё больше, чем то, что он творил с ним своим скальпелем. Джон опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть дело рук своих. Эти кровоточащие порезы на груди Шерлока были похожи на буквы J H W. Его инициалы как знак того, что Шерлок был целиком в его власти. Джону захотелось слизнуть кровь Шерлока, что он и сделал, проводя влажным языком по гладкой коже и слизывая солоноватую кровь. Джон застонал во сне и снова проснулся в состоянии полной боевой готовности. Он снова стал дёргать рукой свой налитый кровью член, пока не довёл себя до оргазменной разрядки.

Находиться рядом с Шерлоком всё время и предаваться таким странным мечтам, превозмогая желание прямо сейчас попробовать сделать что-то из этого в реальности, становилось всё труднее. Вот и сейчас, когда они сидели рядом на кухне и пили привычный утренний кофе, Джона посещали всё новые фантазии о том, как он может причинить боль Шерлоку, например, заставить его босиком ходить по битому стеклу или впиться зубами в его шею, прокусывая её до крови. Представив себе, какой на вкус может быть кровь этого необычного во всех отношениях мужчины, Джон облизнулся. Это было так заманчиво…

Увидев это, Шерлок, пивший кофе, так и застыл, не донеся чашку до рта. «Что же он творит? Он так сексуально облизывается, - подумал он. - Стоп, Шерлок, ты связал вместе Джон и сексуально. Что с тобой происходит? Ты не иначе, как с ума сошёл». Шерлок попытался отвлечься, но его память подкидывала другие подобные воспоминания. Он понял, что уже не первый день странно реагирует на Джона. Например, несколько дней назад он засмотрелся на стройные бёдра Джона, обтянутые чёрными джинсами, когда тот стоял рядом, чуть согнув колено одной ноги. Тогда Шерлок вдруг испытал иррациональное желание погладить рукой его бедро, и сжать коленку. Позавчера ему вдруг захотелось слизать с губ Джона остатки мороженого, которое тот съел на ходу, и взъерошить гладко причёсанные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы. Да, с ним явно происходило нечто необычное.

Джон вздохнул, жаль, что он не мог себе позволить воплотить эти фантазии в реальность, ведь после такого Шерлока пришлось бы убить, потому что тогда он бы всё понял. А убивать его не хотелось, ведь он нравился Джону. «Нет, конечно же, не в этом смысле», - подумал Джон, в чьём сознании боль, кровь и секс теперь перемешались настолько, что он уже не мог разделить эти понятия. Ему нравился Шерлок, но он не мог допустить и мысли о том, что он нравится ему не только как выдающаяся личность, но и как сексуальный объект.

«Но его ведь всё равно придётся убить, если он догадается о том, что ты - Потрошитель, - шепнул Убийца, - однако перед этим можно было бы немного с ним поиграть». Джону понравилась эта мысль, и он решил, что ему нужно на всякий случай хорошенько подготовиться к такому повороту событий. Приготовить место, где можно было бы приковать Шерлока, продумать, что нужно сделать, чтобы им никто не помешал и, главное, придумать, что следует ввести детективу, чтобы на время лишить его сознания или способности передвигаться, не лишая при этом чувствительности. Ведь главной составляющей удовольствия Джона была боль Шерлока.


	8. Мэри Морстен

Джон проснулся среди ночи в холодном поту и с дрожью во всём теле от того, что ему снова снился кошмарный сон о его мучениях в плену. Каждый последующий такой сон был ужаснее предыдущего, причём Джон чувствовал себя в этих снах даже хуже, чем тогда в Афганистане. Он постарался глубоко и медленно дышать, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение и помотал головой, стараясь прогнать из памяти плотоядно улыбающееся лицо Хасана. Уж лучше бы ему продолжал сниться Шерлок. По крайней мере, после таких снов он просыпался отдохнувшим и в хорошем настроении, а сейчас у него было чувство, что его душу, как и его тело, пропустили через мясорубку. И эти кошмары вернулись вновь из-за Мэри Морстен.

Вспомнив о своей бывшей, Джон в который раз ощутил приступ неконтролируемой злости, как тогда, когда они встретились в суде, и он узнал, что она подала заявление о взыскании с него алиментов. И ведь не поленилась узнать, что он устроился на работу! Ведь пока он получал лишь небольшую военную пенсию, овчинка не стоила выделки. Нет, Джону не столько жаль было тех денег, которые она хотела от него получить, сколько его возмутили наглость и алчность бывшей супруги. Ей оказалось мало того, что он оставил ей дом и всё совместно нажитое имущество, ей подавай ещё и ежемесячное денежное содержание! Но больше всего Джона взбесило то, что она явилась в зал суда в сопровождении своего нового хахаля. Вот же жадная шлюха!

Джон знал, что мог бы подать заявление о рассмотрении встречного иска об отказе от уплаты или уменьшению суммы ежемесячного денежного содержания, оспорив требования Мэри в установленном порядке на основании её супружеской измены. Но ведь он изначально не захотел ворошить на людях грязное бельё и в качестве причины развода указал самую цивилизованную – раздельное проживание в течение двух лет (хотя на самом деле они жили раздельно даже больше, пока Джон служил в Афганистане). Но для того, чтобы дать отпор алчной Мэри, требовалось нанять адвоката и ввязаться в долгую судебную тяжбу, в ходе которой Джона наверняка облил бы грязью адвокат противной стороны, обвинив в недостойном поведении, в качестве доказательств которого наверняка использовал бы за уши притянутые слухи о его нетрадиционных отношениях с соседом. Джону было противно ввязываться в подобные дрязги, исход которых был под вопросом. Он уже успел полюбоваться парой таких судебных процессов своих друзей в качестве свидетеля и возненавидеть судебные тяжбы. Поэтому, хоть в груди и клокотала ярость, он молча проглотил обиду и подписал все необходимые бумаги. 

Эта бессильная ярость поселилась в его душе и разрушала её изнутри. Как же он ненавидел Мэри, растоптавшую его чувства, а теперь ещё и требовавшую от него денежной компенсации! Эти кошмарные сны и ненависть снова привели его к мысли об убийстве, и на этот раз выбор жертвы был очевиден. Он убьёт Мэри. Вот только это убийство нужно особо тщательно продумать, чтобы она выглядела случайной жертвой Потрошителя.

Схема со сменной одеждой в камере хранения уже была отработана и годилась для дальнейшего использования. Мэри он не станет вводить пропофол, у него была задумка интереснее. Он хотел, чтобы она какое-то время оставалась в сознании и чувствовала боль, но не могла сопротивляться. Нужно проследить за ней, чтобы узнать её теперешнее расписание дежурств в больнице и продумать, где ее можно незаметно подкараулить вечером, когда она будет возвращаться домой. Затем, самое главное – нужно найти тихое укромное место для убийства неподалёку. Да, остаётся ещё алиби. Тут он возлагал надежды на свою новую подружку, учительницу Джессику, занявшую место Сары, которая вдруг заявила, что хочет стабильных отношений, семьи и детей, а Джона не устраивал такой поворот событий и посему он предпочёл с ней распрощаться.

Через неделю Джон изучил расписание дежурств Мэри и окрестности маршрута, которым она обычно возвращалась домой, обнаружив очень удачное укрытие в том районе – старое бомбоубежище времён Второй мировой войны, вход в которое был заколочен досками. Вооружившись плоскогубцами и надев на руки перчатки, а на ноги полиэтиленовые пакеты, Джон за 10 минут справился с ржавыми гвоздями и спустился вниз по узкой тёмной лестнице, чтобы обследовать подземелье. Внизу обнаружилась ещё одна дверь, которую он тоже открыл без особого труда и вошёл в убежище. Это было идеальное место для убийства: глубоко (около 20 ярдов) под землёй, вдали от людских глаз, хорошая звукоизоляция и старая деревянная мебель, на которой можно было разложить свои вещи и оперируемую.

Ещё три дня он наблюдал за Мэри и выбирал место на пути её следования, где не было людно, и он мог подойти к ней, не будучи замеченным. За всеми этими хлопотами он на время отвлёкся от своих фантазий о Шерлоке. Он был предельно сосредоточен и осторожен, составляя план действий, потому что от этого напрямую зависела его свобода, а значит, и жизнь.

И вот наступил вечер, в который он получил возможность осуществить свой план. В этот вечер их никуда не вызвали, и Шерлок сидел, забравшись с ногами на кресло, за своим ноутбуком, полностью погрузившись в работу. В такие периоды можно было бы не то, что незаметно выскользнуть из дому, но даже из пушки палить, он всё равно бы не заметил, и Джон не преминул этим воспользоваться. Он тихонько выскользнул из дома (петли входной двери, как и замки, в отсутствие Шерлока были предварительно смазаны солидолом, а потом аккуратно протёрты салфеткой, чтобы не осталось следов), и направился на вокзал. Переодевшись, он переместился в бомбоубежище, где оставил пакет со своими вещами. Выходя из убежища, Джон написал на наружной стороне двери при помощи купленной краски-аэрозоля: «Кафе Мессершмитт 0-24».

Он поджидал Мэри неподалёку от её дома у арки во двор, почти полностью скрытый в тени от глаз случайных прохожих. Он тихо окликнул её, когда она проходила мимо, и сделал пару шагов в её сторону.

\- О, Джон, ты напугал меня. Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она.

\- Я ждал тебя, хотел поговорить. Нам есть, что обсудить, ты не находишь? – сказал Джон, подходя к Мэри и беря её под руку. – Я не хотел приходить к тебе домой, там ведь теперь живёт он… Давай посидим на нейтральной территории и обсудим список того, что я хочу забрать из дома. Раз уж ты захотела получать от меня алименты, я тоже хочу от тебя кое-что получить.

\- А что именно ты хочешь? – сразу насторожилась Мэри.

\- Мы же не будем говорить об этом на улице. Давай зайдём в кафе и спокойно всё обсудим, как два цивилизованных человека.

\- Ну, если это недолго… - протянула Мэри. - Майк обещал приготовить на ужин индейку. Не хочу заставлять его ждать.

\- Я задержу тебя не больше, чем на 10-15 минут. Я нашёл неподалёку одно очень любопытное стильное кафе. Идём, я покажу тебе, - сказал Джон, увлекая свою бывшую в сторону места, где её ждала гибель.

 

Подозрительно поглядев на надпись на старой дощатой двери, Мэри спросила:

\- А ты уверен, что это заведение не какой-то притон?

\- Это кафе оформлено в стилистике военных лет и находится в бывшем бомбоубежище. Зато внутри очень тихо и уютно. – Джон сделал жест рукой. – Леди первая.

Пока Мэри открывала дверь, Джон достал из кармана перчатки и надел их. 

\- Но ведь там совсем темно! – воскликнула Мэри.

\- Так и должно быть. Во время войны все должны были соблюдать затемнение, чтобы во время воздушного налёта электрический свет не превратил жилище в лёгкую мишень для немецких бомбардировщиков. 

Джон достал из кармана фонарик, включил его и протянул Мэри:

\- Держи фонарик и дай мне руку.

Левой рукой он взял ее за руку, и они стали спускаться вниз. Внизу Мэри снова забеспокоилась, а Джон незаметно полез в карман и вытащил оттуда шприц-бабочку со смесью миорелаксанта с нейролептиком. Он резко рванул её руку на себя и сделал укол в вену на тыльной стороне кисти. Мэри сдавленно вскрикнула:

\- Джон, ты сошёл с ума! Что ты творишь?!

Она попыталась уйти, но он с силой схватил её за плечи и прижал к себе, зажимая ей рот ладонью. Через пару минут, когда она обмякла, Джон забрал фонарик из её ослабевших рук, втащил её в убежище и положил на старый покосившийся деревянный стол. Мэри, которая уже не могла двигаться, посмотрела на Джона полными ужаса глазами и, с трудом извлекая из себя звуки, попросила:

\- Джон, пожалей меня, пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

\- Поздно, Мэри. Я слишком зол на тебя. Ты ведь меня не пожалела, когда я вернулся израненный из армии и так нуждался в твоей поддержке. Ты вырвала мне сердце своей изменой, а теперь я вырежу твоё, и все увидят, что ты – бессердечная сука.

\- Джон… - губы и гортань уже не слушались Мэри, и она так и не смогла договорить то, что хотела.

\- Ты всегда так заботилась о своей внешности, лучше бы побеспокоилась о душе, - сказал Джон прежде, чем острое лезвие его скальпеля коснулось лица его бывшей.

Скальпель прочертил разрез на лбу Мэри по линии роста волос, спускаясь по виску к подбородку, затем под подбородком, и снова по виску, но теперь вверх, замыкая круг. Пальцы Джона поддели край кожи на лбу и рванули на себя. Мэри резко выдохнула, так как кричать она уже не могла, и потеряла сознание. Оставив жертву без лица, Джон разорвал одежду на её груди и приступил к обязательной программе – вырезанию сердца. На этот раз он получал максимальное удовольствие от убийства, вымещая всю свою злость. Он намеренно не спешил, делая разрез в левом межреберье, наблюдая за мучениями своей бывшей, пока она не потеряла сознание.

Традиционно засунув вырезанное из груди сердце в рот жертвы, Джон приступил к гигиеническим процедурам и уничтожению улик. В разгар процесса зазвонил телефон Мэри. Джон на секунду задумался над тем, не забрать ли ему её мобильный, но потом решил оставить его здесь. Да, её могли найти благодаря этому телефону, но это как раз и входило в его планы.

После того, как Джон сжёг свою окровавленную одежду, он взял лист фанеры и заровнял свои следы на пыльном полу, уходя из убежища. Он позвонил Джессике и, испросив разрешения переночевать у неё, отправил SMS своему соседу.

 

Шерлока вывел из задумчивости стон его мобильного, оповещающий о входящем SMS сообщении. Это было сообщение от Ватсона: «Сегодня я ночую у Джессики. Не жди». Шерлок вздохнул. Как глупо было с его стороны воспринимать на свой счёт улыбки и мечтательное настроение Джона, недавно расставшегося с Сарой. Оказывается, всё это предназначалось отнюдь не ему, а новой подружке Ватсона, Джессике. Шерлок запустил руки в волосы, массируя голову. В который раз он просматривал досье хирургов-недоучек и не мог понять, кто же из них мог быть Потрошителем. Его очень злило, когда он долго не мог разгадать какую-то загадку (а порой такое случалось, хоть и крайне редко). Если же он находил её слишком быстро и просто, то ему становилось скучно. Такое вот противоречие. Шерлок снова вздохнул и вернулся к работе.


	9. Бедный Ватсон

Шерлок Холмс стоял в тёмном подземелье рядом с телом очередной жертвы Потрошителя. На этот раз Потрошитель устроил всем сюрприз: вместо лица у женщины было кровавое месиво, а рядом с ней на дощатом столе лежало нечто скомканное, отдалённо напоминающее окровавленную тряпку. Кроме этого у женщины была вскрыта грудная клетка, а сердце, вырезанное оттуда, находилось у неё во рту. Шерлок находился в глубоком недоумении. Если убийца не хотел, чтобы жертву опознали, то зачем оставил на месте преступления её мобильный и сумочку с документами. Нелогично. Он не мог понять логики Потрошителя и оттого злился. Как-то всё это не согласовалось с его прежними выводами. Он осмотрел всё вокруг дважды, но, как и в прошлый раз, не обнаружил никаких зацепок.

Видя нетерпение Андерсена и нервное притопывание ногой Лестрейда, Шерлок кивнул. Лестрейд сразу же сделал жест рукой, приглашая пару дюжих молодых людей, которые погрузили тело на носилки и понесли наверх. Донован и Андерсен двинулись вслед за ними. Замыкали шествие Лестрейд с Холмсом. Когда все расселись по машинам, небольшая кавалькада двинулась в сторону Скотленд-Ярда. Всю дорогу Шерлок был тих и задумчив. Он раскрыл рот лишь тогда, когда оказался в кабинете инспектора.

\- Лужа крови возле тела ещё не успела засохнуть, и оно ещё не начало разлагаться, а это означает, что жертва была убита прошлой ночью. Нужно послать людей проверить алиби троицы наших главных подозреваемых, - наконец сказал Холмс, обращаясь к инспектору Лестрейду. – Ещё я хочу ознакомиться с результатами вскрытия, когда оно будет закончено.

\- Бедный Ватсон, - сказала Донован, осматривавшая содержимое сумочки и телефона убитой. - Она была его женой. Хоть они и разводились, но ведь не чужие… Нужно сообщить ему.

\- И вы, конечно же, собираетесь взять на себя эту почётную миссию? – с обычным высокомерием произнёс Шерлок. – Не пытайтесь смягчить удар, всё равно не получится. Лучше я сам сообщу ему.

\- Вообще-то это – обязанности полиции, - возразила Салли, резко мотнув головой, от чего её чёрные кудряшки разлетелись во все стороны.

Холмс скептически хмыкнул.

\- Лучше принесите мне кофе, уж это у вас точно должно получиться, эксперт людских душ, - язвительно сказал он Донован. – Вы так резко выдернули меня утром из дому, что я не успел даже кофе выпить.

Женщина фыркнула и пулей вылетела из кабинета. Через 10 минут Холмс получил свой кофе из рук непримечательного паренька-стажера и по-хозяйски развалился на летрейдовском диване. Отхлёбывая кофе из средних размеров коричневой чашки, он спросил Лестрейда:

\- Как обнаружили жертву?

\- Прошлой ночью поступило несколько звонков от нынешнего бой-френда Мэри Морстен Майкла Ричардса с заявлением о её пропаже и требованиями начать розыск. Полиция зафиксировала звонки, но никаких действий предпринимать не стала, поскольку по закону мы обязаны начинать розыск, только если человек отсутствует больше двух суток. Сегодня утром нам позвонил перепуганный на смерть пенсионер Генри Уолтер и сообщил, что обнаружил труп женщины. Вернее труп обнаружила его собака, с которой он совершал ежедневную утреннюю прогулку. Он отпустил её с поводка, и она устремилась в старое бомбоубежище и стала там выть. Спустившись за ней, он обнаружил тело. Беднягу чуть удар не хватил, ему ведь уже за 70. Когда он позвонил в полицию, мы без промедления выехали на место преступления и вызвали тебя. Приехав, мы сразу идентифицировали личность погибшей, и я отправил Диммока, чтобы сообщить Ричардсу о её смерти.

\- Теперь я поеду с этой же вестью к Джону, - произнёс Холмс и, взглянув на часы, продолжил. - Он должен сейчас быть на работе. Я должен узнать немедленно, когда будут новости о наших подозреваемых.

\- Хоть вы и не ладите, но я должен отправить с вами Донован. Такова процедура.

По дороге к Шерлоку пришла одна мысль, так, в порядке бреда: а может быть Потрошитель – это Ватсон? А что? Хирургическими навыками обладает. Мог получить психологическую травму во время боевых действий. Психосоматическая хромота была тому подтверждением. Мог убить бывшую жену на почве ревности к её новому бой-френду. Вот только очень странным было то, что он оставил возле тела мобильный и сумочку с документами, по которым её личность быстро смогли идентифицировать. Весьма странным было и то, что Джон (если убийцей был он) не избавился от трупа, утопив его в Темзе или закопав в землю где-нибудь за городом, чтобы его не нашли. Он ведь не дурак, хоть и не семи пядей во лбу. «Ну, ничего, сейчас всё прояснится. Я буду наблюдать за ним, когда сообщу о смерти Мэри Морстен. Он непременно выдаст себя чем-то, если виновен», - подумал Шерлок. Он вспомнил, что Джон ничего не рассказывал ему о своей жене. Он подумал о том, как мало знал о прошлой жизни Ватсона кроме тех обрывочных сведений, которые тот сообщил ему, подтверждая его дедуктивные выкладки. Джон не рассказывал ничего о себе, да Шерлок и не спрашивал. Он думал, что и так знает о своём соседе всё, что ему нужно. Оказалось – далеко не всё.

Под кабинетом доктора Ватсона была очередь. Дождавшись, когда из кабинета вышел пациент, Донован показала свой жетон, и они вошли внутрь. Джон с удивлённым выражением поднялся со стула и, переводя взгляд с Холмса на Донован и обратно, спросил:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да, - ответила Салли. - И Вам лучше сесть, чтобы выслушать это.

Джон пожал плечами и не стал садиться, вместо этого он сделал шаг им навстречу. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за его лицом.

\- Полиция обнаружила сегодня утром труп очередной жертвы Потрошителя. Это – Мэри Морстен.

Сначала на лице Джона отразилось недоумение, а затем такое выражение, какое бывает у обиженного ребёнка перед тем, как он заплачет. Глядя в его честные голубые глаза, наполняющиеся слезами, Шерлок почувствовал себя прожжённым циником, и ему стало стыдно за свои подозрения. Как можно было подумать такое о добром и милом докторе?! Детектив сделал пару шагов вперёд и обнял Ватсона, а тот уткнулся лицом в его плечо. Сердце детектива (оказалось, что оно у него всё-таки есть) припустило во весь опор, как будто было скаковой лошадью на ипподроме и непременно желало выиграть этот заезд. Одновременно с этим вся его кровь устремилась в низ живота и ещё ниже. Шерлок почувствовал, что для него это не просто дружеские объятия, что он хочет прижать к себе тело Джона ещё сильнее и не отпускать его как можно дольше. Пару минут, показавшихся Шерлоку вечностью, они простояли так. Вывело его из этого транса громкое «Кхм» Донован. Шерлок с сожалением разомкнул объятия и спросил у Джона:

\- Ты как? В порядке?

\- Более-менее. Мы ведь разводились, поскольку, вернувшись из армии, я обнаружил, что мы стали чужими людьми. Но узнать о ней такое – всё равно, что получить обухом по голове, - ответил доктор, потирая виски.

\- Я схожу к главврачу и попрошу, чтобы пациентов доктора Ватсона принял сегодня другой врач, - сказала Донован и вышла из кабинета.

\- Езжай домой, отдохни, - обратился Шерлок к Джону.

\- Нет, я лучше поработаю. Не хочу оставаться один, - заупрямился Ватсон.

\- Тогда я поеду с тобой, - сказал Холмс, приобнимая Джона за плечи.


	10. Джон Ватсон. Настоящее

Шерлок проснулся среди ночи от громких криков, доносившихся из спальни наверху. Он понял, что Джону снова снились кошмары о войне. Крики не стихали, становясь всё отчаяннее. Шерлок не мог больше этого слушать, ему стало жаль Джона. Он поднялся наверх и несколько раз позвал его по имени. Джон не слышал и продолжал метаться на своей постели и кричать. Тогда Шерлок сел с краю и слегка потряс его за плечо. Джон проснулся и сел на кровати так резко, что с него сползло одеяло и стало видно, что он предпочитал спать без одежды.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что сейчас, впервые глядя на испещрённый множеством шрамов обнажённый торс Джона, он думает о том, есть ли на этом теле шрамы ещё и ниже пояса. Он отметил, что все эти раны были нанесены в один и тот же период, причём преднамеренно. Эти мысли пронеслись в голове Шерлока за одну секунду, в то время как Джон быстрым движением выхватил лежащий под подушкой пистолет и навёл на него, а сам вжался в стену. Лицо Джона было крайне напряжённым и испуганным, зрачки расширены настолько, что заполняли собой почти всю радужку. Неужели его так испугал Шерлок? Или же его испугало то, что он видел во сне?

Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона, на его, в общем-то, непримечательное лицо, временами полностью преображавшееся от испытываемых им эмоций, становясь то открытым и прекрасным, когда он улыбался, то суровым и непроницаемым, когда случалось что-то плохое. Он в который раз удивлялся тому, как все его обычные черты (слегка оттопыренные уши, нос-картошка, тонкие губы, небольшие, но очень выразительные глаза) складывались в необычное сочетание, придавая этому человеку такое обаяние, перед которым не могли устоять ни женщины, ни мужчины. Даже его, никогда не испытывавшего ни к кому подобных чувств, с огромной силой влекло к этому человеку. Странным для Шерлока было вовсе не то, что он испытывал влечение к мужчине, а то, что он вообще его испытывал.

Вряд ли кто-нибудь может точно определить момент, когда приходит любовь, ведь по большей части это происходит постепенно, просто в один прекрасный момент понимаешь, что обычный человек становится для тебя самым лучшим и самым красивым, заслоняя собой весь мир. Шерлок с удивлением понял, что сейчас всё отдал бы за то, чтобы на лицо Джона вернулась его добрая искренняя улыбка, а глаза засияли бы ярким сапфировым цветом. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы снова коснуться плеча Джона, и натолкнулся на полный ненависти взгляд затравленного зверя:

\- Джон, это же я – Шерлок, - детектив поспешно отдёрнул руку назад.

Джон немного расслабился, но пистолета не убрал:

\- Что ты делаешь в моей спальне среди ночи?

\- Ты слишком громко кричал во сне, вряд ли твои сны были приятными, вот я и пришёл разбудить тебя. С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Да, - ответил Джон, опуская руку, державшую пистолет. - Спасибо, теперь можешь вернуться к себе.

Лишь когда Шерлок вышел из его комнаты, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Ему очень не понравилось то, с каким выражением лица только что смотрел на него Шерлок. Похожий блеск в глазах был у Хасана перед тем, как тот его изнасиловал. Если и у Шерлока появилось подобное желание, то это не сулило ничего хорошего им обоим. Или он ошибался? Если нет, то при первых же домогательствах Холмса наружу наверняка вырвется Убийца, и тогда детективу не жить. А убивать Шерлока почему-то не хотелось. Этот невыносимый человек нравился Ватсону всё больше и больше, он стал для доктора почти родным. 

Джон откинулся на подушку и спрятал пистолет. Как же он ненавидел эти кошмарные сны и то ощущение бессилия, которое в них испытывал! Он уже понял, что эти сны возвращались к нему всякий раз, когда он попадал в трудную ситуацию, которую не в силах был изменить. Каждый последующий раз эти сны были всё реалистичнее, и даже после пробуждения Джон чувствовал себя ужасно. Всё тело болело так, как будто его только что изрезали ножом и избили палками, нога снова не слушалась, в плече будто ворочался свинец, но хуже всего была боль душевная. И с каждой ночью становилось всё хуже до тех пор, пока это не становилось просто невыносимым. И был лишь один выход – убить либо себя, либо кого-то другого. Себя Джон любил больше. А это означало, что Потрошитель скоро отправится на поиски новой жертвы. Как показывал опыт, после очередного убийства на какое-то время становилось легче. Значит нужно подготовить все необходимые для этого вещи и отвезти в камеру хранения на вокзал. В этот раз Джон решил оставить пакет с вещами в камере хранения на вокзале Ватерлоо.

Джон и так слишком долго держался после убийства Мэри. Боялся, что Шерлок или полиция могут что-то заподозрить. Наверное, он мог бы продержаться ещё какое-то время, если бы в их жизни снова не появился Джеймс Мориарти. Ощущение не только собственного бессилия, но и бессилия великого Шерлока и даже всей системы Британского правосудия перед этим ужасным человеком усилилось, когда на судебном процессе его признали невиновным и выпустили на свободу. А когда Джон узнал от Шерлока, что злодей-консультант побывал в их квартире, то с трудом смог справиться с паникой. Он чувствовал, что Мориарти загоняет их в тупик. Ох, как же чесались у него руки прирезать этого негодяя! Вот только где его искать?

 

Покинув спальню Джона, Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, Джона преследуют во сне вовсе не ужасы войны, а мёртвое тело его жены без лица и со вскрытой грудной клеткой. Не стоило слушать его и брать с собой тогда в морг. Внешне он неплохо держался, но кто знает, что творилось у него в душе? «Что-то я совсем размяк, рассуждаю о душе, причём о чужой», - подумал Шерлок и вздохнул. 

Он так и не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки в деле Потрошителя. Результаты вскрытия показали наличие в теле Мэри Морстен смеси миорелаксанта с нейролептиком, а не пропофола, как это было в теле старика. Опять же, Потрошитель оставил Мэри не только без сердца, но и без лица, чего не делал с жертвами ранее. Обычно маньяки совершают однотипные убийства, и их легко можно вычислить по характерному почерку. А этот менял почерк. Почему? 

Прошла неделя. Зацепок не было. Потрошитель больше себя не проявлял. Зато объявился злодей-консультант, и всё внимание Шерлока теперь было приковано к нему.

 

Ужасный день завершился не менее ужасным вечером. «Шерлок был прав, - подумал Джон, когда на арестованного детектива надели наручники и вывели его из квартиры, - в полиции работают одни идиоты». Рано утром Джон успел подготовить необходимые для убийства вещи и отвезти их в камеру хранения на вокзал, но потом весь день и вечер он пробегал с Шерлоком. Поэтому жертву так и не выбрал, план не разработал. Сегодня он был на грани. А тут ещё этот толстый идиот, назвавший Шерлока психом. Джон воспринял это как личное оскорбление и сорвался, разбив нос хаму. Оказалось, что нельзя было разбить нос шефу полиции и остаться на свободе. И теперь Джон стоял у полицейской машины, скованный с Шерлоком одними наручниками на двоих.

Шерлок не был бы собой, если бы не дал дёру, потащив за собой Джона. Ватсон всё время отставал. Конечно, ведь у него не было таких длинных ног, как у его соседа. Когда они оторвались от полиции, Шерлок обратил внимание на стопку газет, лежавших на ящике у магазина. Заголовок на передовице завтрашней утренней газеты гласил: «Шокирующая правда о Шерлоке Холмсе от Ричарда Брука». Автором статьи была та самая наглая журналистка Китти Райли, которая вломилась в мужской туалет в здании суда для того, чтобы взять интервью у Шерлока. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, Холмс решил, что ему нужно срочно поговорить с этой пронырой.

Как ни возражал Джон против незаконного вторжения в чужое жилище, Шерлок всё же вскрыл замки на входной двери и вломился в квартиру журналистки. Вскоре вернулась домой и она. Шерлок воспользовался невидимкой, снятой с головы Китти, чтобы снять наручники с себя и Джона. Ватсон, решив, что такая полезная вещь всегда в хозяйстве пригодится, положил наручники к себе в карман. И тут их ждал наибольший сюрприз сегодняшнего дня. В квартиру журналистки запросто, как к себе домой, явился криминальный гений Джеймс Мориарти, выдающий себя за актёра Ричарда Брука. Тут уже не сдержался Холмс и кинулся на криминального гения, но тот оказался проворнее и удрал, а журналистка прогнала непрошеных гостей прочь, сказав на прощанье Шерлоку:

\- Вот смотрю я сейчас на вас, и то, что я вижу, не кошерное.

Когда они оказались на улице, Шерлока осенила идея, и он покинул Джона, сказав, что должен кое-что сделать. Джону это было как раз на руку. Ведь если Мориарти вернётся к журналистке, у него появится реальный шанс решить все проблемы оптом. Джон поймал такси и поехал переодеваться на вокзал Ватерлоо. Он успел обернуться меньше, чем за час, и убедиться, что в квартире, где жила Китти Райли, было тихо. А это значило, что она была одна. Тогда Джон, надев перчатки, залепил глазки квартир медицинским пластырем, поднялся наверх и вскрыл замок на люке, ведущем на чердак, и оставил там пакет, затем выключил свет и затаился в подъезде.

Ждать пришлось не так долго, не дольше получаса. Глаза Джона как раз успели полностью привыкнуть к темноте, когда в подъезд вошёл Джеймс Мориарти, привыкший к яркому свету оранжевых фонарей на улице, а в подъезде оказавшийся слепым, как новорожденный котёнок. Джон кинулся на него аки тать в ночи и успел сделать укол смеси миорелаксанта с нейролептиком в вену на тыльной стороне кисти, прежде чем тот успел сообразить, что происходит. Затем Джон приставил скальпель к горлу Мориарти и приказал ему идти наверх. 

\- Охохо! Добрый доктор на поверку оказался убийцей, - начал в своей обычной издевательской манере Джим. - Вот так сюрприз! А Шерлок знает? И давно он тебя покрывает?

\- Будешь молчать – дольше проживёшь, - оборвал его Ватсон. – Или ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я заклеил твой рот скотчем?

 

Когда они поднялись на чердак дома, Джим уже с трудом держался на ногах, закричать во весь голос он тоже вряд ли смог бы. Прежде, чем приступить к делу, Джон сказал:

\- Помнишь, Джим, как ты грозил выжечь сердце моему другу?

Мориарти ещё смог криво улыбнуться и процедить сквозь зубы:

\- Конечно, я и сейчас хочу сделать это.

\- Никто не имеет права угрожать Шерлоку! Никто не смеет причинять ему вред! Он – мой. Если кто и убьёт его, то это буду я. А ты зашёл слишком далеко, и за это я вырежу твоё сердце, - сказав это, Ватсон толкнул Мориарти, и тот, не удержавшись на ногах, упал.

Наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, Джон распорол скальпелем футболку на груди злодея-консультанта и спросил:

\- Почему ты сейчас не смеёшься? Ты ведь так любишь смеяться над всеми. Ничего, сейчас я подправлю твою улыбку.

\- Что тебе нужно? – едва слышно спросил Джим.

\- Чтобы ты, наконец, сдох! – хищно оскалившись, ответил Джон.

\- Почему бы тогда тебе просто не пристрелить меня, как это сделал бы любой другой нормальный человек, - Мориарти понимал, что его песенка спета, но продолжал хорохориться.

\- Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что я ненормальный? - признался ему Ватсон и разрезал мышцы между четвёртым и пятым ребром слева на груди злодея. 

Пошла кровь, и Мориарти издал громкий стон. Джон заткнул ему рот отрезанным от его же футболки лоскутом и продолжил свою работу. Доктор Ватсон любил эту работу и делал её хорошо. Он с силой рванул в стороны края раны, ломая рёбра, отчего Джеймс, наконец, потерял сознание. Затем Джон просто отрезал кусок мешавшего ему добраться до сердца легкого и бросил его на пол. Тогда Джон перерезал коронарные артерии, и ярко-алая кровь мощной струёй хлынула на пол, заливая всё вокруг тела. Ватсон вытащил левой рукой сердце из груди злодея-консультанта, а правой – тряпки из его рта. Затем он выполнил разрезы в уголках рта Мориарти, делая его улыбку Джокеровской, и вложил в раскрытый рот ещё тёплое сердце. Ну, вот, дело было сделано. Теперь Мориарти уже не сможет портить им с Шерлоком жизнь.

Когда Джон переодевался в свою обычную одежду, зазвонил его телефон. Шерлок срочно вызывал его в Бартс. Это значило, что не было времени сжигать одежду, поэтому он решил сделать небольшой крюк и утопить пакет с вещами в Темзе, как говорится «концы в воду». После чего он поймал такси и поспешил на зов друга.

Когда Джон прибыл в лабораторию Бартс, где в тот момент обретался консультирующий детектив, оказалось, что тот позвал его лишь для того, чтобы порассуждать вслух в его присутствии. Джон был нужен Шерлоку как катализатор мыслительного процесса, и он свою функцию успешно выполнил, выстукивая пальцами по столешнице некое подобие азбуки Морзе. 

Шерлока тут же осенило, что спрятанный злодеем-консультантом в его квартире секретный компьютерный код – это то, что выстукивали пальцы Мориарти, когда тот нанёс ему визит, но он не стал делиться своим открытием с Ватсоном. Он отправил SMS Мориарти: «Приходи и играй. Крыша госпиталя Бартс. У меня есть кое-что твоё, что ты хотел бы вернуть. Шерлок». Вымотавшийся за последние сутки Джон задремал, положив голову на стол. 

 

Ранним утром в Скотленд-Ярд поступило сообщение об очередной жертве Потрошителя. Выехавший со своей командой на место преступления инспектор Лестрейд выслушивал показания жителя верхнего этажа, ранним утром обнаружившего, что на потолке его квартиры расплывается кровавое пятно. Мистер Иткин сразу же поднялся на чердак и обнаружил там лежащее в луже собственной крови тело. Рядом с Лестрейдом выпрыгивала из платья Китти Райли, кричавшая, что вчера в её квартиру вломился Шерлок Холмс и угрожал её бой-френду Ричарду Бруку, и вот теперь Брук мёртв.

Салли Донован поддержала обвинения журналистки, заявив Лестрейду:

\- Разве не странно, что такой умный детектив, с лёгкостью раскрывавший прочие преступления, до сих пор не смог поймать Потрошителя? А на самом деле всё просто. Потрошитель – это Холмс. Всё сходится: и сдвиги психики, и ум, и хирургические навыки. Он убил снова из-за того, что вы вчера позволили ему сбежать! Вы должны срочно найти и арестовать Холмса, иначе я подам рапорт шефу, что вы покрываете преступника.

Лестрейд выглядел обескураженным. Он не хотел верить в то, что все эти абсурдные обвинения могут быть правдой, но факты были не на стороне Шерлока. Он попытался представить, куда мог податься Холмс. Домой? Вряд ли, ведь там его будут искать в первую очередь. Но было одно место, ставшее для консультирующего детектива вторым домом – Бартс. Труп ведь всё равно нужно везти туда в морг, а заодно стоит проверить, не прячется ли в одном из помещений герой дня.

Джон мирно спал в уголке. Шерлок, перекатывая теннисный мячик, сидел в лаборатории и ждал ответа от Мориарти на своё SMS, но вместо этого дождался инспектора Лестрейда в сопровождении двух констеблей, которые заломили руки детектива за спину и надели на него наручники. Инспектор Лестрейд заявил:

\- Шерлок Холмс, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве Ричарда Брука.


	11. Доблестный Скотленд-Ярд

\- Шерлок Холмс, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве Ричарда Брука, - эти слова, сказанные Лестрейдом, разбудили Джона.

Он с трудом оторвал голову от стола. Происходящее вызывало чувство дежавю. На Холмсе снова были наручники, но на этот раз обвинение было гораздо серьёзнее, чем вчера вечером. Джон попытался воззвать к голосу разума инспектора:

\- Он не мог убить, потому что почти всю ночь был со мной.

\- «Почти» не считается. Молчите, Ватсон, иначе придётся арестовать и вас.

Усталость Джона была слишком велика, и это помогло ему не наделать глупостей. Он решил, что сможет помочь Шерлоку эффективнее, если останется на свободе, поэтому предпочёл помалкивать. Зато Холмс не стал сдерживать свой острый язык:

\- Вы бы сначала включили мозги, инспектор. Нет своих, займите на время. Возьмите мобильный из кармана моего пальто, в отправленных SMS сообщениях найдётся сообщение Джеймсу Мориарти, переименовавшему себя в Ричарда Брука. В его телефоне наверняка найдётся идентичное входящее сообщение. Я же не дурак оставлять против себя такие улики, если я действительно убил его. Кроме того, в то время, что рядом со мной не было доктора Ватсона, я был здесь с Молли Хупер, и она может подтвердить это.

\- Не слушайте его, инспектор, – сказала ворвавшаяся из коридора Салли Донован. – Он снова делает это – пытается вами манипулировать. Он мог специально оставить эти сообщения, чтобы никто не смог предположить, что этот умник и есть наш Потрошитель. Все знают, что эта Хупер неровно дышит к Холмсу, и пойдёт ради него на что угодно, в том числе и на лжесвидетельство. Так что её необходимо отстранить сегодня от работы. Она ведь может сфальсифицировать заключение о вскрытии Брука. Пусть вскрытие проводит Флетчер.

Чаша доверия Лестрейда, качнувшаяся было в сторону Холмса, стремительно двинулась в противоположную сторону. Он сделал знак констеблям, чтобы они увели арестованного. Ватсон сказал Лестрейду перед тем, как тот ушёл:

\- Вы ещё пожалеете о том, что делаете сейчас. Он ведь вас не простит, когда всё выяснится, и вы вынуждены будете его отпустить.

Лестрейд только глубоко вздохнул и покинул лабораторию, происходящее нравилось ему не больше, чем Ватсону. Последней ушла Донован, с торжествующим видом бросив Джону перед уходом:

\- Я вам говорила, что когда-нибудь он подбросит нам труп, а вы не верили. 

Ватсон сжал зубы. Настало время вызывать тяжёлую артиллерию. Он достал свой мобильный и набрал номер Майкрофта Холмса.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Вашего брата только что арестовали за убийство Ричарда Брука.

\- Что за чертовщина? Кто этот Ричард Брук и чем он не угодил Шерлоку? – раздался из динамика чуть менее спокойный, чем обычно голос Холмса-старшего.

\- Да вы что, газет не читаете? – постепенно выходя из себя и повышая голос, задал вопрос Джон.

\- Я не читаю их до завтрака. Только после него, когда пью кофе, - невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт.

\- Советую поторопиться. Сегодня во всех газетах скандальное интервью Ричарда Брука – актёра, которого Шерлок Холмс якобы нанял сыграть роль Джеймса Мориарти. И вот сегодня утром полиция нашла труп этого человека после того, как мы с Шерлоком имели с ним вчера вечером крупный разговор, едва не перешедший в потасовку. Самое худшее, что есть тому свидетель – журналистка, которая брала то интервью.

\- Сто тысяч чертей ему в ребро! – ругнулся Майкрофт. – Хорошо, что вы мне позвонили. Я немедленно этим займусь, а вы езжайте домой, отдохните. Через несколько часов Шерлок будет на свободе.

Джон хотел было возразить, но потом подумал, что от его метаний толку будет намного меньше, чем от мистера Британское правительство. Он поехал домой, где его встретило встревоженное кудахтанье миссис Хадсон:

\- А, Джон, всё выяснилось? Вас уже отпустили?

Ватсон пробурчал в ответ нечто невразумительное и поднялся наверх. Первым делом он сбросил с себя одежду и залез в душ. После этого он рухнул на свою кровать и несколько часов проспал.

 

В кабинете инспектора Лестрейда заканчивался допрос. Молли Хупер, вызванная для дачи показаний, подтвердила, что была с Холмсом прошлой ночью примерно с часа до трёх ночи. Не успела мисс Хупер покинуть кабинет инспектора, как в него вошёл Майкрофт. Присутствующие расступались перед ним, как арктические льды перед атомным ледоколом. В руках у него была толстая папка, которую он положил на стол перед инспектором, говоря: 

\- Прежде чем делать какие-либо выводы по делу об убийстве Брука, я настоятельно рекомендую вам ознакомиться с этим, – он достал из кармана серебристую флешку на цепочке, - а также с этим.

Бегло просмотрев содержимое флешки и пролистав бумаги в папке, Лестрейд поднялся из-за стола и сказал:

\- Я должен ознакомить с этим шефа. Скорее всего, он потребует приобщения этих материалов к делу об убийстве.

\- С этих документов уже снят гриф секретности, поэтому я не буду возражать. Я прошу Вас ускорить рассмотрение этого дела. Не хочу, чтобы мой брат ночевал сегодня в камере, - елейным тоном сказал Майкрофт, но при этом так припечатал инспектора взглядом, что стало ясно: это не просьба, а приказ.

\- Я постараюсь. Но мы должны дождаться результатов вскрытия тела жертвы, - ответил инспектор.

\- Я могу подождать здесь? – осведомился Майкрофт.

\- Да-да, пожалуйста, - согласился Лестрейд и вышел из кабинета.

Лестрейд вернулся через два часа взъерошенный, но довольный и стал куда-то звонить.

\- Ну как, заключение готово? Не будем разводить формализм. В письменном виде я прочту его позже, сейчас мне нужно просто знать точное время смерти. С часа до двух ночи? Это точно? Хорошо, спасибо.

\- Если мисс Хупер не врёт, то Шерлок не мог убить Брука-Мориарти. К тому же SMS на его мобильный с предложением встретиться было отправлено после трёх ночи. Зачем отправлять SMS мёртвому человеку? Боюсь, что мы поспешили, арестовав Шерлока.

\- И теперь вам придётся отпустить его и возместить урон, нанесенный его репутации, сообщив прессе кое-какие факты из этой папки, - напомнил Майкрофт с иезуитской улыбочкой.

\- Я как раз собирался спросить, не будете ли вы возражать против этого, - заверил Лестрейд. - Сейчас я выпишу все необходимые для освобождения вашего брата документы.

 

Имеющего слегка помятый вид Шерлока, встретил на выходе из КПЗ его старший брат. Левый уголок рта Шерлока слегка дёрнулся:

\- Не стоило беспокоиться. Меня бы всё равно выпустили, только для этого потребовалось бы чуть больше времени.

\- Мог бы сказать «спасибо». Я не мог допустить, чтобы мой брат ночевал в этом обезьяннике, не дай Бог сам от этого деградирует до общего уровня, - съязвил Майкрофт. – Идём, я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Согласен, ведь это позволит сэкономить на такси, - в тон ему высказался Шерлок.

Когда они ехали в машине, Шерлок заметил:

\- Они так и не сказали мне, как я его убил.

\- Это уже просочилось в интернет: Джеймс Брук – новая жертва Потрошителя. Почему ты так побледнел? Я понимаю, что это – серьёзное обвинение, но ты как-то странно на него реагируешь, не кричишь, не возмущаешься…

\- Прости, Майкрофт, я просто очень устал. Не знаешь, где Джон?

\- Я сказал ему, чтобы он шёл домой. Наверное, он там.

Машина остановилась на Бейкер-стрит, и, выходя из неё, Шерлок сказал брату:

\- Спасибо.

\- Отдохни и постарайся несколько дней не высовываться, пока не утихнет шумиха вокруг твоего имени, - попросил Майкрофт.

\- Ясно. Чтобы не бросать тень на твою репутацию, - грустно усмехнулся Шерлок и толкнул входную дверь.

То, что раньше казалось бредовыми догадками, совершенно необоснованными подозрениями, теперь перерастало в осознание того, что всё это время рядом с ним под личиной безобидного доктора жил Потрошитель. Разрозненные факты складывались в цельную картину, но Холмс не хотел её видеть, не хотел верить в то, что человек, которому он доверял больше, чем кому бы то ни было, в которого был влюблён, оказался маньяком. Может быть, стоит поговорить с Джоном? Может быть, на самом деле всё не так?

 

К этому моменту Джон как раз успел проснуться и приготовить то ли поздний обед, то ли ранний ужин. Увидев вошедшего Шерлока, он просиял:

\- Я рад, что ты дома. Садись ужинать.

Сняв пальто, Шерлок сел за стол, а Джон засуетился, подавая ему тарелку с едой и вилку. Однако Шерлок не спешил притрагиваться к пище, вместо этого он впился взглядом в Джона и сказал: 

\- А ведь это ты убил Мориарти прошлой ночью.

\- С чего это в твою голову пришла такая мысль? - спросил Ватсон, по позвоночнику которого прополз неприятный холодок, а рука его тем временем незаметно скользнула в правый карман брюк, откуда он так и не успел выложить наручники. 

\- Ты снова убил того, кто мог бы убить меня. Но Мориарти ты не застрелил, а это значит…

В этот момент Джон вытащил наручники и защёлкнул один из браслетов на запястье Холмса. Это оказалось несложно, ведь на его стороне был фактор внезапности. Второй браслет пришлось защёлкнуть на ножке стола, поскольку Шерлок уже сообразил, что происходит и начал сопротивляться. Ватсон ударил его кулаком в нос, из которого сразу же потекла кровь, потом в солнечное сплетение. Шерлок согнулся от боли и не смог больше драться с доктором. Затем Джон пулей взлетел наверх в свою спальню и, достав из тайника ампулы, набрал в шприц нейролептик и миорелаксант. Внизу бушевал Шерлок. Сначала он погнался за Джоном, таща за собой заставленный посудой и пробирками стол. Потом он сообразил, что можно снять браслет с ножки, перевернув стол. Раздался звон бьющейся посуды и грохот падающего стола. Слишком шумно, а это значит, что скоро здесь могла появиться миссис Хадсон и помешать им. Нужно было поторопиться. Джон сунул в карман коробочку с антигистаминным драже и сбежал вниз.

Холмс уже получил свободу передвижения, он был зол и очень опасен. Он был больше и сильнее Джона, но Джон был ловчее, и стал кружить вокруг детектива, как пчела вокруг цветка. Однако на долгие манёвры не было времени, поскольку снизу уже доносился голос их квартирной хозяйки:

\- Мальчики, что там у вас происходит?

Джон кинулся на соседа. Не обращая внимания на то, что детектив схватил его за горло, Джон схватил Шерлока за левую руку и вонзил в вену на тыльной стороне кисти иглу шприца, надавливая на поршень. Потом он извернулся, и, изо всех сил сжимая челюсти, впился зубами в душащую его руку. Шерлок охнул и разжал руку. Джон выскочил на лестницу и рассыпал на ней драже. Затем он вернулся назад. 

\- Джон, зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Шерлок, двигаясь ему навстречу как в замедленной съёмке.

\- Ты не должен был догадаться. Теперь пеняй сам на себя, - Джон пытался обойти его и пробраться к лестнице наверх. Пара минут и детектив не сможет двигаться и навредить ему, но эти пару минут нужно было держаться от него подальше.

\- Это был яд? – задал вопрос Шерлок, замечая, что ему стало трудно управлять собственным телом.

\- Нет. Не это убьёт тебя, - с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Джон и совершил рывок вперёд, проносясь мимо Шерлока. 

Шерлок последовал за ним, но уже намного медленнее. Он с трудом поднялся наверх и рухнул посреди спальни Джона. Джон склонился над Шерлоком и закрепил второй браслет на ещё свободной его руке. Снизу на лестнице раздался грохот – это любопытная миссис Хадсон, решившая подняться к жильцам, чтобы выяснить, по какому поводу был шум, поскользнулась на рассыпанных драже и упала, пересчитав ступени сверху донизу. Джон кинулся к ней.

\- Миссис Хадсон, что же вы так неосторожны? Лежите, не пытайтесь подняться, у вас могут быть переломы. У вас есть медицинская страховка? Я сейчас позвоню 999, - сказал он и побежал за телефоном.

Вызвав скорую помощь, Джон снова спустился вниз.

\- Джон, что там у вас был за шум? – спросила пожилая женщина.

\- Шерлок злился на придурков из Скотленд-Ярда, весь день продержавших его в отделении, - ответил Ватсон. – У него сегодня ужасное настроение, поэтому я не стал звать его. Где лежит ваша страховка?

\- Среди бумаг в секретере в гостиной. Боже, Джон, я так ударилась своим и без того больным бедром.

Он ощупал ногу женщины. Несколько гематом на бедре и, скорее всего, перелом лодыжки. Конечно, жаль миссис Хадсон, однако как минимум несколько дней она вынуждена будет провести в больнице, а это давало Ватсону необходимую ему свободу действий. Сначала Джон сбегал к себе, чтобы взять шприц и ампулу обезболивающего и заодно убедиться, что Шерлок уже в отключке. Ватсон сделал укол миссис Хадсон, затем сходил в её квартиру и принёс необходимые документы. Когда прибыла машина скорой помощи, он оделся и сопроводил свою квартирную хозяйку в больницу, где дождался результатов рентгена. У неё оказался двухлодыжечный перелом со смещением. Джон попросил врачей позаботиться о миссис Хадсон и оставить её в больнице столько времени, сколько нужно для полного выздоровления.

По дороге домой Джону пришла в голову одна любопытная фантазия, и он заехал в цветочный магазин, чтобы купить пять тёмно-красных роз на длинных ножках. Да, теперь Шерлок целиком в его власти, и никто не сможет помешать ему воплотить свои фантазии в реальность.


	12. Мой нежно любимый детектив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы - Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue - Where the Wild Roses Grow:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/nick-cave--kylie-minogue/mp3/where-the-wild-roses-grow/  
> перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kylie_minogue/where_the_wild_roses_grow.html

POV Джон  
Стало совсем темно, наступает ночь. Войдя в нашу квартиру, запираю дверь на все замки и поднимаюсь в свою спальню. Ты по-прежнему лежишь там на полу, не подавая признаков жизни. Присаживаюсь рядом и проверяю пульс. Всё в порядке. Сейчас ты так не похож на себя бодрствующего, такого саркастичного и язвительного. Лицо мягкое, расслабленное, из приоткрытого рта стекает струйка слюны. Дорожка из запёкшейся крови протянулась от носа через твои прекрасные чувственные губы к подбородку. Ах, Шерлок, нельзя быть таким красивым и таким умным одновременно. Твой ум губит такую красоту. Если бы ты не понял, что я – Потрошитель, мы продолжали бы жить, как прежде. А теперь, чтобы защитить себя, я вынужден буду тебя убить. Мне жаль, Шерлок, но это необходимо. А если я убью тебя, то почему бы мне перед этим не проделать с тобой хоть часть того, что делал я в своих снах и фантазиях. Ведь сейчас твоё тело и твоя жизнь целиком в моей власти, и это наполняет меня сладким предвкушением. О, я не стану спешить.

Кладу розы на кровать. Незачем ставить их в воду, ведь они, как и ты, всё равно скоро погибнут. Снимаю с тебя один браслет наручников, воспользовавшись вместо ключа пинцетом из своего набора, и избавляю от ненужной одежды: пиджак, рубашка, ботинки, брюки – всё это будет лишь мешать нам. Ты похож сейчас на тряпичную куклу, мою куклу. Оставляю тебя в одних лишь чёрных облегающих плавках и снова защелкиваю браслет на твоём запястье. Окидываю взглядом твоё идеальное тело. Задумываюсь ненадолго над тем, что делать дальше. Хотелось бы закрепить тебя у стены так, как в моих снах, но твои мышцы слишком расслаблены и ты не сможешь стоять. Поэтому пока кладу тебя на свою кровать.

Спускаюсь вниз, чтобы перекусить. Ведь за всей этой беготнёй я так и не успел покушать. Разогреваю ужин и торопливо поглощаю его, потому что я очень спешу вернуться к тебе. Знаю, что никто не должен нам помешать, но всё равно немного нервничаю. Быстро пью чай с засохшей булочкой и снова поднимаюсь в свою спальню.

Подхожу к кровати и беру в руку одну из роз. Едва касаясь кожи, провожу ей по твоему лицу, лаская бледные щёки и губы, которым наверняка завидуют все женщины. Темно-красные лепестки на фоне молочно-белой кожи смотрятся восхитительно. Замечаю, что твои ресницы начинают подрагивать, а это значит, что ты возвращаешься в сознание. А мне ведь нужно, чтобы ты был в сознании, чтобы ты всё чувствовал, иначе моё удовольствие не будет полным. Чтобы ускорить процесс, переворачиваю тебя на живот, отодвигаю плавки и делаю тебе в ягодицу укол кофеина. Не спешу возвращать плавки на место. Искушение укусить твою идеальную попку слишком велико, и я не сдерживаю себя, впиваясь зубами в мягкую плоть. Кожа тут такая же гладкая и упругая, как и на остальном теле. Слышу глубокий вздох. Отлично! Есть обратная связь.

Снова беру розу и бью тебя по твоей красивой попке и по не менее прекрасной спине. Сначала легонько, но потом вхожу в раж, и удары становятся всё сильнее. Лепестки розы не выдерживают такого издевательства и разлетаются вокруг тебя в художественном беспорядке. На спине и чуть ниже её проступают багровые полосы и капельки крови. Это заводит меня всё сильнее. Беру следующую розу и продолжаю осыпать тебя ударами. Ты начинаешь тихонько стонать, но я не собираюсь останавливаться, ведь твои стоны лишь раззадоривают меня, и вскоре вторая роза тоже осыпает тебя своими лепестками. Отбрасываю пришедший в негодность стебель и прижимаюсь к твоей спине, сжимая её своими пальцами. Она такая горячая. Пожалуй, стоит сделать небольшой перерыв.

Возвращаю плавки на место, переворачиваю тебя на спину и замечаю, что твои серо-стальные глаза широко открыты и наполнены болью. Твои губы слабо шепчут: «Почему ты не убил меня?» 

\- О, ты уже можешь говорить, значит, ты ответишь мне на пару вопросов, - говорю я и отхожу от тебя на мгновение, чтобы взять свой любимый скальпель.

\- Я задам тебе несколько вопросов и жду на них честных ответов, иначе попорчу тебе личико, - говорю я и для демонстрации своей решительности провожу острым кончиком скальпеля по твоей скуле, слегка разрезая кожу, на которой тут же выступает алая нитка крови. – Если понял, моргни.

Ты усердно моргаешь. Я начинаю задавать вопросы:

\- Когда ты понял, что я – Потрошитель?

\- Только что, по дороге домой, - чуть слышно шепчешь ты.

\- Кому ты рассказал об этом?

\- Никому, - выдыхаешь ты.

\- Почему ты не сдал меня полиции?

\- Хотел поговорить, понять, - каждое слово даётся тебе с большим трудом.

\- Зачем?

Ты на секунду задумываешься и говоришь нечто совсем неожиданное для меня:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Почему-то эти слова действуют на меня как удар кнутом. Не может быть, никто не может любить меня ТАКОГО! Я злюсь и делаю на твоей груди слева глубокий порез скальпелем, потом ещё один. Чёрт, мне даже немного жалко портить такую красоту. Ты закусываешь нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, хочешь казаться сильным.

\- Ты врёшь, Шерлок. Не знаю, зачем, ведь это тебе не поможет. Даже если бы это и было правдой, то уже ничего не изменило бы. Тебе всё равно не жить с тем знанием, к которому ты сегодня пришёл.

\- Почему же тогда я всё ещё жив? – спрашиваешь ты с тенью улыбки.

\- Потому, что я – чудовище, и я хочу сначала поиграть с тобой, перед тем, как убить, - честно отвечаю я, и делаю ещё пару порезов на твоей идеальной груди, на этот раз справа. Пурпурная кровь выступает на фарфоровой коже.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – вдруг спрашиваешь ты. – Ты ведь не такой. Ты добрый, мягкий. Что с тобой случилось?

\- Ты хочешь знать, что сделало меня таким? Хорошо, я отвечу на твой вопрос, - говорю я и подробно рассказываю тебе про то, что случилось со мной в плену.

Беру ещё одну розу и провожу цветком по свежим порезам на твоей груди. Я говорю долго, выпуская из себя весь пережитый ужас, всю испытанную в плену боль, ту с которой живу и по сей день. Не глядя в твои глаза, я рассказываю про свой позор, о котором никому не мог рассказать раньше. Сейчас могу, потому что это знание умрёт вместе с тобой. Ты внимательно слушаешь, а потом шепчешь:

\- Мне жаль, Джон, правда.

\- ТЕБЕ ЖАЛЬ?! – я злюсь на тебя и на себя, и вонзаю скальпель в твоё бедро по самую рукоятку, потом вытаскиваю его и делаю это снова, вызывая твой рык. – ТЕБЕ жаль? Да я видел, как ты на меня смотрел, когда явился среди ночи в мою спальню. Ты тоже хотел меня трахнуть?! Отвечай!

\- Да, я думал об этом, - шепчешь ты.

\- Значит, ты ничуть не лучше их! Отвечай честно, что именно ты тогда подумал! – кричу на тебя я.

\- Я подумал: «Есть ли на этом теле шрамы ещё и ниже пояса?»

\- Сейчас узнаешь, - говорю я, и на моих губах начинает поигрывать зловещая улыбочка.

Потому что сейчас в мою голову пришла не менее зловещая мысль. Шерлок, ты хотел трахнуть меня, но этому не бывать. В отместку за твои грязные желания я трахну тебя сейчас жёстко, больно, унизительно. О, да, определённо это доставит мне массу удовольствия.

\- Смотри, я покажу тебе все мои шрамы, - говорю я и снимаю с себя одежду.

Серые глаза удивлённо распахнуты. Ты явно не ожидал этого. Я подхожу к тебе и снова переворачиваю тебя на живот, снимаю с тебя плавки, беру новую розу и начиню нещадно хлестать по спине и по ягодицам. Меня это так возбуждает, что за минуту мой член наливается кровью и готов войти в тебя. Стаскиваю твои ноги с кровати и, согнув их в коленях, ставлю на пол. Оглядываюсь вокруг. Крем после бритья вполне подойдёт в качестве смазки. А вот презерватив я надевать не стану. Хочу почувствовать тебя без преград.

Мажу твой анус кремом и резко ввожу сразу два пальца в твой задний проход, отчего ты охаешь. Боже, это так меня заводит! Двигаю пальцами в стороны, растягивая вход. Затем вытаскиваю пальцы, хватаю тебя руками за бёдра и быстро проталкиваю внутрь свой член почти до половины. Ты вскрикиваешь, и это придаёт дополнительную остроту моим ощущениям. Делаю толчок вперёд, вводя в тебя свой член почти до упора, и ты стонешь. Боже, как же мне это нравится! Начинаю возвратно-поступательные движения, всё сильнее возбуждаясь и впиваясь пальцами в твои бёдра. Ты стонешь и начинаешь часто дышать, и это заводит меня всё сильнее. Я слишком возбуждён, а внутри тебя так тесно и жарко, я ускоряюсь, всё чаще ударяясь о твои ягодицы, и вскоре кончаю, кусая тебя за спину. Чёрт! Слишком быстро. Всё же стоило надеть презерватив, чтобы снизить чувствительность и продлить удовольствие, потому что всё произошло слишком быстро, и я не успел в полной мере насладиться процессом того, как я трахаю великого и ужасного Шерлока Холмса, грозу преступников и Скотленд-Ярда.

А ведь я собирался тебя после этого убить, а теперь не хочу. Я хочу отдохнуть и трахнуть тебя снова. Хочу делать это долго и со вкусом. Выхожу из тебя и смотрю на твоё безвольно лежащее тело. Колени упираются в пол, а туловище лежит на кровати, руки в наручниках вытянуты вперёд, голова немного повёрнута вправо, кудрявые волосы закрывают лицо. Мне ведь даже становится жаль тебя. Я убираю прядь волос, чтобы увидеть твоё лицо. На щеках проступил румянец, а на ресницах подобно капелькам росы на стеблях травы поутру сверкают слезинки. Не могу удержаться, чтобы не слизнуть их.

Переворачивая тебя, чтобы уложить на кровать, замечаю, что твой член возбуждён. Шерлок, ты точно фрик, если тебя это возбудило. С интересом рассматриваю прежде неизвестную мне часть твоего тела. Твой член так красив, что у меня возникает странное желание отсосать тебе. Странное, потому что я – не гей. Хотя, какая разница, никто ведь не узнает. Если такова моя фантазия, то я намерен её исполнить. Сегодня я претворяю в жизнь все мои фантазии. Я беру в рот это прекрасное творение матушки природы и начинаю ощупывать его языком, всё плотнее охватывая его губами. Ты выгибаешься в спине и снова стонешь. Несколько движений моего языка вокруг головки, и ты изливаешься мне в рот. Странно, но это не вызывает у меня отвращения, и я проглатываю твою сперму, мой сладкий. Ложусь рядом с тобой и обнимаю.

Пару минут спустя понимаю, что только что я сделал что-то не то. Определённо, сегодня у меня снесло крышу. Встаю, достаю из шкафа чистую одежду и иду в душ. Помывшись и переодевшись в чистые футболку и спортивные штаны, возвращаюсь в свою спальню, избегая смотреть тебе в глаза. Ты тоже всё время смотришь куда-то в сторону. Это хорошо, потому что сейчас я бы не выдержал пронзительного взгляда твоих серых глаз. Ведь я чувствую себя виноватым. Да, мне было очень хорошо, когда я мучил тебя, а теперь на душе становится гадко.

\- Мне нужно в туалет, - чуть слышно говоришь ты.

Ничего не говорю, просто взваливаю тебя на плечо и тащу в туалет, поскольку ты всё ещё не можешь ходить. Усаживаю тебя на унитаз и придерживаю, чтобы ты не упал. Потом ты говоришь:

\- Мне нужно помыться.

Вздыхаю и перетаскиваю тебя в ванну. Если я наберу её и оставлю тебя в ней лежать, то ты можешь захлебнуться, а я не хочу этого. Поэтому беру в одну руку шланг, а второй начинаю мыть тебя как маленького ребёнка. Потом закрываю кран и набрасываю на тебя огромное махровое полотенце.

\- Я хочу есть, - говоришь ты.

На этот раз я злюсь на тебя из-за того, что иду у тебя на поводу, выполняя все твои желания, поэтому влепляю звонкую пощёчину и говорю:

\- Обойдёшься. Ты ведь можешь не есть несколько суток, когда расследуешь какое-то особо запутанное дело.

\- Вспомни, я не ел около двух суток.

А ведь ты прав, и мне снова становится стыдно. Вытираю тебя полотенцем и тащу в спальню. Кладу на кровать и накрываю тебя простынёй. Потом иду на кухню и заливаю горячим молоком овсяные хлопья с изюмом. Несу тарелку в спальню. Ты всё ещё слишком слаб, чтобы сидеть, поэтому я усаживаюсь рядом, подтягиваю тебя к себе так, чтобы твоя спина опиралась на мою грудь и начинаю кормить с ложки. Ведь снимать наручники с тебя я не собираюсь. 

\- Я хочу пить, - изрекаешь ты очередное своё желание.

Я забираю пустую тарелку и взамен неё приношу тебе большую чашку свежезаваренного чая. Пою тебя тем же макаром, что и кормил. Пока ты глотаешь чай, я думаю, а может не стоит тебя убивать. Может быть, под покровом ночи увезти тебя на арендованной машине куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, снять домик где-нибудь в глуши и жить там вдвоём. Тогда я смогу трахать тебя много раз и мучить, когда захочу. Эта перспектива представляется мне всё заманчивей. Вряд ли тебе это понравится, но я ведь могу постоянно накачивать тебя медикаментами, чтобы ты был безвольной куклой, могу приковать тебя к кровати и заклеить рот, чтобы ты не мешал мне получать удовольствие своими едкими высказываниями. В памяти всплывает Кинговская Мизери, переломавшая ноги любимому писателю, чтобы он не сбежал от неё. Я могу сделать это с тобой. Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что я захочу, но сначала нужно отдохнуть и всё хорошенько обдумать. Ночь уже на исходе значит в любом случае это откладывается до следующей ночи. Выключаю свет и ложусь рядом с тобой. Перед тем, как уснуть протягиваю руку, чтобы проверить, на месте ли ты. Рука так и остаётся лежать на твоей груди.

 

Утром меня будит звонок твоего телефона. Игнорирую его и продолжаю спать. Сквозь сон слышу, как твой телефон несколько раз стонет, оповещая о новых входящих сообщениях. Когда начинает трезвонить мой мобильный, приходится встать с кровати, чтобы узнать, кто же возжаждал со мной поговорить. Это Лестрейд, значит придётся ответить, чтобы у него не возникло никаких подозрений.

\- Привет, Грэг. Что у вас случилось? – говорю я как можно более спокойным голосом.

\- Доброе утро. Что с Шерлоком? Он не берёт трубку и не отвечает на мои SMS. 

\- Как странно после того, как твои люди продержали его в тюрьме почти весь день, - мой тон становится саркастичным. – Конечно же, он зол на всех вас, и не желает с вами разговаривать.

\- Джон, передай ему мои извинения. Уговори его приехать. Нам так нужна его помощь.

\- Вряд ли мне удастся, он собирается уехать сегодня из города на несколько дней, - вру я напропалую.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, это очень важно, - настаивает инспектор.

\- Я попытаюсь, но вряд ли он станет меня слушать после вчерашнего.

Кладу трубку и иду в душ. Затем бреду на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. В холодильнике нет почти ничего съедобного, а выходить в магазин и оставлять Шерлока одного я не хочу. Значит, будем питаться жареной картошкой. Жарю картошку и варю кофе. Когда завтрак готов, иду в спальню. Тебе уже удалось сесть на кровати. Укутав тебя простынкой, помогаю подняться и веду в туалет, затем умываю и брею тебя. Ты всё ещё вял, но уже можешь ходить, пусть и опираясь на моё плечо. Усаживаю тебя на стул. Сначала ем сам, потом начинаю кормить тебя.

\- Джон, ты всё ещё хочешь убить меня? – вдруг спрашиваешь ты.

\- Нет, больше не хочу, - честно отвечаю я.

\- Тогда как ты собираешься со мной поступить?

\- Пока не знаю.

\- Может быть, ты снимешь с меня наручники? – ты поднимаешь свои скованные руки и протягиваешь их ко мне.

\- Размечтался. Чтобы ты сразу сдал меня полиции?

\- А если я не стану этого делать?

\- Я тебе не верю. Чтобы такой борец с преступностью, как ты, превратился в укрывателя убийцы? – говорю я, не понимая, как ты можешь предположить, что я на это поведусь. – Я ведь не смогу остановиться, и буду убивать снова и снова.

\- Джон, я хочу понять, почему это с тобой происходит. В какой момент из доктора Ватсона ты превращаешься в Потрошителя.

Вот же любопытный какой! Ладно, поговорим. Я рассказываю тебе про Мэри, которая меня бросила, про шлюху, которая посмеялась надо мной, про то, каким беспомощным и испуганным чувствовал я себя после очередного столкновения с Мориарти, про мои ночные кошмары и про то, как мне становилось легче после очередного убийства. Ты внимательно слушаешь, только сверлишь меня своими невозможными глазами. Хватит разговоров. Что-то я слишком размяк. Пора снова показать тебе моё второе «я». Я веду тебя в мою спальню. Ты можешь стоять, а это значит, что я могу поставить тебя так, как я неоднократно видел в моих снах, закрепив цепочку от наручников за заранее вбитый мной крюк в стене.

\- Ты рассказал мне о своих грязных мыслях насчёт меня. Я не только расскажу о своих, но и наглядно продемонстрирую, - говорю я и сдёргиваю с тебя простынку.

Закрепляю тебя так, чтобы ты стоял лицом ко мне. Беру в руку скальпель и вырезаю на твоей груди свои инициалы.

\- Я давно уже хотел пометить тебя, вырезав на твоей груди эти буквы.

Ты снова лишь закусываешь губу и издаёшь низкий утробный рык. Из порезов выступает кровь. Не могу сдержаться и провожу по одному из них языком, слизывая алую солоноватую жидкость с запахом железа. Потом разворачиваю тебя ко мне спиной и бью уже увядшей розой. Вся твоя спина сплошь покрыта багровыми полосами. Это чертовски возбуждает меня, и я сбрасываю с себя одежду. Отцепляю тебя от крюка в стене, и ты почти падаешь, не удержавшись на всё ещё ватных ногах. Веду к постели и ставлю на колени, заставляя опереться грудью на кровать. Надеваю вынутый из тумбочки презерватив. Хватаю в руки крем после бритья и выдавливаю на твой анус, потом ввожу в него два пальца и повторяю вчерашнюю процедуру растягивания, возбуждаясь от этого всё больше. Ты стонешь:

\- Джооон…

Я не слушаю, что ты говоришь дальше, вытаскиваю пальцы и резко вхожу в тебя, намеренно стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Ты вскрикиваешь. Сегодня тут немного свободнее и я почти сразу вхожу не наполовину, а полностью. Начинаю совершать резкие, но не слишком частые движения вперёд-назад, из стороны в сторону и вращения. Сегодня я в форме и собираюсь мучить тебя долго. Я получаю массу ранее не испытанных мной ощущений. Это похоже на то, как будто я впервые занимаюсь сексом и мои нервы сверхчувствительны. Вдруг я замечаю, что твои бёдра начали двигаться мне навстречу. Это добавляет дополнительную остроту к той невообразимой мешанине ощущений, что в любой момент грозит накрыть меня с головой. Это намного лучше, чем вчера, я ускоряюсь и, приближаясь к пику, уже не могу контролировать себя и шепчу:

\- О! Шерлок, ты такой, такой…

\- Джон, я люблю тебя, - раздаётся в ответ твой голос, уже почти такой же сильный, как обычно.

И вот тут в самый неподходящий момент по закону подлости…

OST главы - Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue - Where the Wild Roses Grow: http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/nick-cave--kylie-minogue/mp3/where-the-wild-roses-grow/  
перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kylie_minogue/where_the_wild_roses_grow.html


	13. Мой милый мучитель

POV Шерлок

После долгого времени существования в полной темноте и тишине я начинаю приходить в себя и слышу звук шагов. Я жив, а это значит, что у меня есть шанс и дальше остаться в живых. Чувствую холодный металл на своих запястьях и понимаю, что это – наручники. Что-то нежное скользит по моему лицу. Сильные тёплые руки переворачивают меня, и я понимаю, что раздет, а теперь те же руки ещё и сдвигают вниз мои трусы. Чувствую, что мне делают укол. Интересно, что Джон решил мне вколоть на этот раз. Судя по тому, что сознание проясняется, это был укол кофеина. Отлично, для того, чтобы противостоять не вполне вменяемому человеку, мне понадобится ясность ума. Неожиданно зубы впиваются в мою ягодицу. Мышцы расслаблены и неуправляемы, я не могу даже закричать, единственное, что я могу - глубоко вздохнуть.

И вдруг я чувствую удары, по моей спине и по ягодицам, становящиеся всё сильнее. Больно, потому что с каждым ударом в мою кожу впивается что-то острое. Что-то нежное и почти невесомое падает на спину и вокруг меня. Приоткрываю глаза и вижу, что это - лепестки розы. Однако, Джон, ну и фантазии у тебя… Ты продолжаешь бить меня новым колючим стеблем всё сильнее. Когда удары приходятся на избитые и израненные участки спины, я начинаю стонать, но это тебя не останавливает. Снова вокруг рассыпаются лепестки очередной замученной розы. Наконец издевательство заканчивается, и ты прижимаешься к моей спине, сжимая её своими пальцами. Не понимаю, зачем ты всё это делаешь.

Плавки возвращаются на место, меня переворачивают на спину и, полностью открыв глаза, я вижу, что ты пристально смотришь на меня. Твои глаза намного темнее, чем обычно, и взгляд у них неприятный, колючий, с какой-то сумасшедшинкой. С трудом, но мне всё же удаётся прошептать наиболее интересующий меня вопрос: 

\- Почему ты не убил меня?

\- О, ты уже можешь говорить, значит, ты ответишь мне на пару вопросов, - говоришь ты и отходишь на мгновение, чтобы вернуться со скальпелем в руке.

\- Я задам тебе несколько вопросов и жду на них честных ответов, иначе попорчу тебе личико, - говоришь ты, и чтобы запугать меня проводишь острым кончиком скальпеля по моей скуле, слегка разрезая кожу. – Если понял, моргни.

Я послушно моргаю, видя, что сейчас ты не в себе, и мне лучше подчиняться твоим правилам. Я не должен бояться, ведь страх убивает разум, а ясность ума мне сейчас понадобится для того, чтобы выработать правильную линию поведения, чтобы выжить. Ты начинаешь задавать вопросы:

\- Когда ты понял, что я – Потрошитель?

\- Только что, по дороге домой, - шепчу я, поскольку всё ещё не могу нормально говорить.

\- Кому ты рассказал об этом?

\- Никому, - честно отвечаю тебе я.

\- Почему ты не сдал меня полиции?

\- Хотел поговорить, понять, - с трудом подбирая слова, говорю я.

\- Зачем? – Искренне удивившись, спрашиваешь меня ты, не глядя в глаза.

Ненадолго задумываюсь, чтобы самому понять, почему я так поступил, и говорю прямо и честно (иначе ведь ты сразу почувствуешь фальшь) то, что я чувствую:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Почему-то эти слова действуют на тебя очень странно. Ты злишься, и делаешь на моей груди слева глубокий порез скальпелем, потом ещё один. Чёрт тебя подери, Джон, я ведь живой, мне же больно! Но, видимо, это тебе и нужно. Поняв, что мои стоны могут лишь больше раззадорить тебя, я закусываю нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержаться. Главное – не позволить себе испугаться, иначе будет ещё хуже, ещё больнее. Ведь то, как мы всё чувствуем, большей частью гнездится в нашем сознании. 

\- Ты врёшь, Шерлок, - недоверчиво говоришь ты. - Не знаю, зачем, ведь это тебе не поможет. Даже если бы это и было правдой, то уже ничего не изменило бы. Тебе не жить с тем знанием, к которому ты сегодня пришёл.

\- Почему же тогда я всё ещё жив? – Спрашиваю я с лёгкой улыбкой, понимая, что если ты не убил меня сразу, то потом тебе гораздо труднее будет сделать это, особенно, если мне удастся разговорить тебя, чтобы понять мотивы этих ужасных поступков.

\- Потому что я – чудовище, и хочу сначала поиграть с тобой, перед тем, как убить, - отвечаешь ты и с хищной улыбкой делаешь ещё пару порезов на моей груди, на этот раз справа. Снова боль, но я стараюсь молча терпеть её. Чувствую, как на коже выступает кровь.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Спрашиваю я. – Ты ведь не такой. Ты добрый, мягкий. Что с тобой случилось? – Продолжаю задавать вопросы, ты ведь сейчас считаешь, что я, скованный наручниками и введенными медикаментами, не представляю для тебя опасности, а значит, есть шанс, что ты можешь рассказать мне всё, тем более, считая, что скоро убьёшь меня.

\- Ты хочешь знать, что сделало меня таким? Хорошо, я отвечу на твой вопрос, - говоришь ты и начинаешь рассказ про то, что случилось с тобой в плену.

Во время этого рассказа ты, взяв розу, проводишь цветком по свежим порезам на моей груди, заставляя снова почувствовать боль. Ты говоришь долго, выпуская из себя весь пережитый ужас, всю испытанную в плену боль, ту которую всё время носил в себе. Не глядя мне в глаза, ты рассказываешь о том, о чём никому не мог рассказать раньше. Ясное дело, что никому. Если бы ты рассказал об этом своему психоаналитику, тебе назначили бы лечение и ты, возможно, не стал бы Потрошителем. Пережитое тобой действительно ужасно и не могло не наложить отпечатка на твою психику. Я – идиот. Ведь понимал, что эта психосоматика у тебя возникла не на ровном месте, но так и не удосужился расспросить тебя. Хотя, вряд ли ты смог бы довериться мне. Я внимательно слушаю тебя, а потом шепчу, чтобы выразить своё сочувствие:

\- Мне жаль, Джон, правда.

\- ТЕБЕ ЖАЛЬ?! – Почему-то эти слова бесят тебя, и ты вонзаешь скальпель в моё бедро по самую рукоятку, потом вытаскиваешь его и повторяешь это, а я рычу, потому что это очень больно, настолько больно, что руки чешутся немедленно дать тебе в жбан, но мои руки скованы. – ТЕБЕ жаль? Да я видел, как ты на меня смотрел, когда явился среди ночи в мою спальню. Ты тоже хотел меня трахнуть?! Отвечай!

\- Да, я думал об этом, - шепчу ему, понимая, что отпираться бесполезно, от этого будет только хуже.

\- Значит, ты ничуть не лучше их! Отвечай честно, что именно ты тогда подумал! – Кричишь на меня ты.

\- Я подумал: «Есть ли на этом теле шрамы ещё и ниже пояса?»

\- Сейчас узнаешь, - говоришь ты, и на твоих губах начинает поигрывать зловещая улыбочка.

Понимаю, что эта улыбка не сулит мне ничего хорошего, как и твои бегающие глаза. Что за пытку ты для меня на этот раз придумал, Джон?

\- Смотри, я покажу тебе все мои шрамы, - говоришь ты и снимаешь с себя одежду.

Да у тебя всё тело в шрамах! Они есть и ниже пояса, на бёдрах. Ты подходишь ко мне и снова переворачиваешь на живот, снимаешь с меня плавки и начинаешь нещадно хлестать розой по спине и по ягодицам. Потом ты стаскиваешь мои ноги с кровати и, согнув их в коленях, ставишь на пол. До меня начинает доходить то, что ты теперь собираешься со мной сделать.

Ты резко засовываешь в меня сразу два пальца, отчего я охаю. Хорошо, что хоть кремом воспользовался, но всё равно это больно. А тем временем твои пальцы двигаются внутри меня, растягивая вход. Затем пальцы исчезают, а ты хватаешь меня руками за бёдра, насаживая на свой член. Джон, нет, он ведь такой большой, как можно засунуть его в меня?! Он ведь там всё разорвёт. Но ты продолжаешь выполнять задуманное и быстро проталкиваешь внутрь свой член почти до половины. Это очень больно, я вскрикиваю, и на моих глазах выступают слёзы, но тебе всё равно, ты решил отыграться на мне за всё то зло, что причинили тебе другие. Ты делаешь толчок вперёд, вводя в меня свой член почти до упора, и я издаю стон. Ты двигаешься внутри меня, впиваясь пальцами в мои бёдра, а я размышляю о том, что никогда не предполагал, что у нас с тобой будет именно такой секс. Да, я хотел тебя, но отводил себе иную роль. Хотя то, что ты делаешь со мной сейчас, очень возбуждает. Когда я привыкаю к той части твоего тела, что заполняет меня, то даже начинаю получать удовольствие от твоих движений, особенно, если ты случайно задеваешь простату. Тогда я снова начинаю стонать, но уже от удовольствия. Дыхание становится частым и прерывистым. А может, это и не так плохо, что всё произошло настолько стремительно, я ведь никогда не мог представить себя в конфетно-букетном периоде. Не тот у меня характер. Я не умею ухаживать, не умею строить отношения. До твоего появления у меня вообще не возникало такого желания. Ты взял меня силой, воспользовавшись моей беспомощностью, но то, что я испытываю сейчас – это сплав ненависти и блаженства, взрывной коктейль, пьянящий мой разум, заставляющий его подчиняться эмоциям. Ты ускоряешь ритм своих движений, всё сильнее ударяясь о мои ягодицы, и я возбуждаюсь всё больше, а внутри меня пульсирует твой член, извергая сперму. Скотина! Ты не надел презерватив и кончаешь в меня, кусая за спину. Нет, это не честно, я тоже хочу кончить, но у меня нет возможности дотронуться до своего члена.

С неожиданной нежностью твоя рука вдруг касается моего лица, убирая прядь волос, упавших на него. Твой влажный язык касается моего прикрытого века, слизывая с него слезинки. Ты переворачиваешь меня и полностью втаскиваешь на кровать. Затем происходит то, на что я не мог и надеяться. Ты берешь в рот мой член и начинаешь ощупывать языком, всё плотнее охватывая его губами. Это так приятно, что заставляет меня слегка прогнуться в спине и снова застонать. Несколько движений твоего языка вокруг головки приводят меня к запредельным ощущениям, и я кончаю. Странно, но ты даже проглатываешь мою сперму. Ты позаботился и о моём удовольствии, а это значит, что ты тоже что-то ко мне чувствуешь, только не можешь в этом признаться даже себе. Ты ложишься рядом со мной и обнимешь. Так хорошо… Нет, Джон, что бы ты не говорил, ты не сможешь убить меня.

Несколько минут мы лежим рядом в блаженной неге, потом ты встаёшь с кровати, достаешь из шкафа чистую одежду и идёшь в душ. Помывшись и переодевшись в чистые футболку и спортивные штаны, возвращаешься в свою спальню, избегая смотреть мне в глаза. Это хорошо, потому что сейчас я не готов встретиться с тобой взглядом. Я не могу понять, что же я чувствую к тебе теперь и как мне себя вести. Похоже, нам обоим теперь немного стыдно.

\- Мне нужно в туалет, - говорю я, поскольку то, что ты кончил в меня, возымело такой же эффект, как микроклизма.

Ты не отвечаешь, чувствуя себя виноватым, а просто взваливаешь меня на плечо и тащишь в туалет, поскольку я пока ещё не могу самостоятельно передвигаться. Усаживаешь меня на унитаз и придерживаешь, чтобы я не упал. Это непривычно и несколько унизительно, справлять нужду в чьём-то присутствии, но у меня сейчас нет другого выхода. Потом я говорю:

\- Мне нужно помыться.

Вздыхаешь и перетаскиваешь меня в ванну. Ты мог бы набрать её, оставив меня в ней лежать, но ты понимаешь, что я могу отключиться и захлебнуться, а моя смерть больше не входит в твои планы. Поэтому ты берёшь в одну руку шланг, а второй начинаешь мыть меня как маленького ребёнка. Потом закрываешь кран и набрасываешь на меня огромное махровое полотенце.

\- Я хочу есть, - говорю я.

Снова происходит непонятная мне перемена в твоём поведении, ты бьёшь меня по лицу и говоришь:

\- Обойдёшься. Ты ведь можешь не есть несколько суток, когда расследуешь какое-то особо запутанное дело.

\- Вспомни, я не ел около двух суток, - напоминаю я.

Твоё поведение снова претерпевает изменение. Ты вытираешь меня полотенцем и тащишь в спальню, кладёшь на кровать и накрываешь простынёй. Ты уходишь на кухню и возвращаешься с тарелкой, полной овсяных хлопьев с изюмом, залитых горячим молоком. Я слишком слаб, чтобы сидеть, поэтому ты садишься рядом, подтягиваешь меня к себе так, чтобы моя спина опиралась на твою грудь и начинаешь кормить с ложки, как заботливая мать. 

\- Я хочу пить, - озвучиваю я очередное своё желание.

Ты забираешь пустую тарелку, и взамен неё приносишь мне большую чашку свежезаваренного чая. Ты снова усаживаешь меня так, чтобы моя спина опиралась на твою грудь, и начинаешь поить. Я медленно глотаю чай, и продолжаю думать о странных переменах в твоём поведении. Затем ты выключаешь свет и ложишься рядом со мной. Ты протягиваешь ко мне руку, и кладёшь её мне на грудь. Рука так и остаётся лежать на моей груди, когда я засыпаю.

 

Утром я просыпаюсь от звонка моего мобильного. Чувствую, что у меня болит всё тело. Саднят порезы на груди и бедре, болят исхлёстанные и исколотые спина и задница. Нормально лежать, не морщась от боли, я могу только на боку. Никто из нас не встаёт и не идёт за телефоном. Всё, что я хочу, это снова провалиться в сон, чтобы перестать чувствовать боль. Мне почти это удаётся, но тут я слышу, как мой телефон несколько раз стонет, оповещая о новых входящих сообщениях. Когда начинает звонить твой мобильный, ты встаёшь с кровати, чтобы узнать, кто звонит, и выходишь из спальни. Из обрывков разговора, доносящихся до меня, понимаю, что это – инспектор Лестрейд.

\- Привет, Грэг. Что у вас случилось? – Будничным тоном говоришь ты.

\- Как странно после того, как твои люди продержали его в тюрьме почти весь день, - на этих словах твой тон становится саркастичным. – Конечно же, он зол на всех вас, и не желает с вами разговаривать.

\- Вряд ли мне удастся, он собирается уехать сегодня из города на несколько дней, - говоришь ты инспектору.

\- Я попытаюсь, но вряд ли он станет меня слушать после вчерашнего.

Джон, ты совершаешь ошибку, не ответив ни на одно из сообщений Лестрейда. Я бы не удержался и написал какую-нибудь гадость. Но я не стану говорить тебе этого, на всякий случай ради собственной безопасности, вдруг тебе снова придёт в голову убить меня. Лестрейд – не дурак, и скоро он поймёт, что я должен был хоть что-то ему ответить. Это – моя страховка и возможность сдать тебя полиции, если я сочту тебя слишком опасным.

Из кухни доносятся приятные запахи, напоминая мне, что я снова голоден. Пытаюсь самостоятельно подняться, и мне удаётся сесть на кровати. Но мышцы, в особенности, мышцы ног всё ещё слишком расслаблены, чтобы я мог передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Ты возвращаешься и, укутав меня простынкой, помогаешь подняться и ведёшь в туалет, затем умываешь и бреешь меня. После ты ведёшь меня на кухню и усаживаешь на стул. Передо мной тарелка с жареной картошкой, но руки мои по-прежнему скованы и слишком слабы. Даже не будь на мне наручников, мне вряд ли удалось бы удержать чашку. Поэтому, поев, ты начинаешь кормить меня. Я хочу наладить с тобой контакт и спрашиваю:

\- Джон, ты всё ещё хочешь убить меня?

\- Нет, больше не хочу, - отвечаешь ты, и по твоим глазам я вижу, что всё это - правда.

\- Тогда как ты собираешься со мной поступить?

\- Пока не знаю.

\- Может быть, ты снимешь с меня наручники? – Спрашиваю я и поднимаю скованные руки и протягивая их к тебе.

\- Размечтался. Чтобы ты сразу сдал меня полиции? – С кривой улыбкой говоришь ты.

\- А если я не стану этого делать? – Я действительно ещё не решил и мне очень не хочется этого делать.

\- Я тебе не верю. Чтобы такой борец с преступностью, как ты, превратился в укрывателя убийцы? – Говоришь ты. – Я ведь не смогу остановиться, и буду убивать снова и снова.

\- Джон, я хочу понять, почему это с тобой происходит. В какой момент из доктора Ватсона ты превращаешься в Потрошителя, - говорю я, искренне желая понять тебя и помочь, чтобы не потерять тебя навсегда в тот момент, когда понял, что ты стал мне необходим как воздух.

Ты рассказываешь мне про Мэри, предавшую тебя, про проститутку, которая посмеялась над тобой, про то, каким беспомощным и испуганным чувствовал себя после очередного столкновения с Мориарти, про твои ночные кошмары и про то, как тебе становилось легче после очередного убийства. Я внимательно слушаю, понимая, что всё это – классические симптомы посттравматического расстройства, которое ты не стал лечить у специалистов, найдя свой собственный метод избавления от накопившихся стрессов. В какой-то момент ты странно на меня смотришь и умолкаешь. Очередная перемена твоего настроения. Ты снова тащишь меня в свою спальню.

\- Ты рассказал мне о своих грязных мыслях обо мне. Я не только расскажу о своих, но и наглядно продемонстрирую, - говоришь ты и сдёргиваешь с меня простынку.

Ты ставишь меня лицом к себе, закрепив цепочку от наручников за вбитый в стену крюк, берёшь в руку скальпель, вырезаешь на моей груди свои инициалы и говоришь:

\- Я давно уже хотел пометить тебя, вырезав на твоей груди эти буквы.

Ты хочешь напугать меня, но это тебе не удастся. Я знаю, какой ты – настоящий. Я лишь закусываю губу и рычу. Из порезов выступает кровь. Внезапно ты приближаешься и проводишь по одному из свежих порезов своим языком, слизывая мою кровь. Ну и странные у тебя игры! Потом ты разворачиваешь меня к себе спиной и снова бьёшь розой по моей израненной спине, на которой и так уже нет живого места. Стараюсь глубоко дышать, чтобы вытерпеть боль. Затем ты отцепляешь меня от крюка в стене, и я почти падаю тебе на руки, не удержавшись на всё ещё ватных ногах. Ты ведёшь меня к постели и ставишь на колени, заставляя опереться грудью на кровать. Ты на минутку отходишь и возвращаешься, надев презерватив, и снова засовываешь в меня смазанные кремом пальцы. Зараза! Там и без того ощущается дискомфорт после вчерашнего, а ты снова всё расковыриваешь. Пальцы продолжают двигаться внутри меня, и теперь боль перемежается с удовольствием, я стону:

\- Джооон, возьми меня, только, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.

Ты не слушаешь меня, вытаскиваешь пальцы и резко входишь в меня, намеренно стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Я вскрикиваю, потому что ты сразу входишь даже не наполовину, а полностью. Ты начинаешь совершать резкие, но не слишком частые движения вперёд-назад, из стороны в сторону и вращения. Когда я привыкаю к твоему члену внутри меня и боль проходит, я начинаю чувствовать удовольствие и нарастающее возбуждение. Чувствую, как мой член наливается кровью и требует ласки. Я чувствую, как он подрагивает, и всё внутри меня поёт, когда во время своих движений ты случайно задеваешь мою простату. Я хочу, чтобы это происходило чаще и начинаю двигать бёдрами тебе навстречу, заставляя задевать эту точку при каждом толчке. Это намного лучше, чем вчера, ты ускоряешься и, я чувствую, что мы оба приближаемся к пику. Это момент, когда мы оба максимально открыты, и ты шепчешь мне то, что ты чувствуешь:

\- О! Шерлок, ты такой, такой…

А мне и не надо большего, потому что я и так всё понял. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь мне это сказать, а сейчас я скажу это за двоих:

\- Джон, я люблю тебя.

В знак благодарности ты несколько раз проводишь рукой по моему члену, позволяя мне кончить одновременно с тобой. 

И вот тут в самый неподходящий момент по закону подлости в спальню вламываются вооруженные инспектор Лестрейд, сержант Донован и пара мелких полицейских сошек.


	14. Не ждали

Инспектор Лестрейд так и не дождался ни звонка, ни SMS от Шерлока. Ясное дело, что Шерлок обиделся из-за вчерашнего ареста, но весьма странным было то, что он не примчался расследовать очередное интересное убийство, чтобы избавиться от скуки и в очередной раз убить наповал всех присутствующих своим красноречием. Лестрейд отправил ещё пару сообщений детективу, также оставшихся без ответа. А вот это было совсем не похоже на Шерлока. Он мог проигнорировать звонки и SMS от кого угодно, только не от Лестрейда. Мало-помалу в душу инспектора стало закрадываться страшное подозрение. Криминалисты уже завершили работу на месте преступления, труп увезли, и вся следственная группа расселась по машинам, чтобы вернуться с набережной Темзы в Скотленд-Ярд. Грегори решил проверить своё предположение и отправил Холмсу SMS следующего содержания: «Эй, придурок, скорей тащи свою тощую задницу в Ярд, иначе останешься не у дел». Ответ Шерлока на подобное должен был быть убийственным и незамедлительным, но ответа не было. Может быть, Шерлок просто задумался и не замечает сообщений? А может, и нет. Через час, сидя в своём кабинете, инспектор повторно отправил то же сообщение детективу, и снова не дождался никакого ответа. Тогда он решил поделиться своими подозрениями с Донован:

\- Салли, вчера ты с пеной у рта утверждала, что Потрошитель – Шерлок, а мне сегодня пришла в голову мысль, что под то же описание подходит и доктор Ватсон. А мы ведь не проверяли, есть ли у него алиби на то время, когда был убит Мориарти и другие жертвы.

\- Доктор? Нет, не думаю. По-моему нет человека безобиднее, чем он, - скептически ответила Донован.

\- А если я прав? Что, если Шерлок тоже догадался об этом? Может быть, он потому и не отвечает на мои звонки и SMS, что уже убит Потрошителем?

\- Не стоит о нём беспокоиться, этот тип отовсюду выкрутится. По-моему, скорее Холмс убьёт доктора, чем наоборот.

\- Салли, пожалуйста, отследи для меня местоположение мобильных телефонов Холмса и Ватсона, - попросил инспектор.

\- Ладно, сейчас сделаю, - сказала сержант и запустила программу. Через пару минут она добавила, - Ну, вот, не о чем беспокоиться. Они оба находятся на Бейкер-стрит 221Б.

\- Есть о чём. Ватсон в это время должен быть в больнице, - Грегори взял телефон и набрал номер. - Здравствуйте, могу я узнать, принимает ли сегодня доктор Ватсон? Как в отпуске? Давно? - Он положил трубку и обратился к Салли. - Ватсон вчера взял отпуск, сказав, что должен срочно уехать по делам. Боюсь, я знаю, что это за дела. Он хочет избавиться от тела и уехать из страны. Вызывай группу, мы срочно выезжаем на Бейкер-стрит.

\- А не рановато ли вы делаете подобные выводы? Вдруг вы ошибаетесь?

\- Лучше ошибиться сейчас, чем объясняться завтра с Майкрофтом Холмсом по поводу выпотрошенного трупа его брата.

\- Но если вы ошиблись, то вам придётся объясняться с психом, а это не намного лучше.

Полчаса спустя Лестрейд и Донован в сопровождении двух вооружённых констеблей стояли под дверью дома 221Б на Бейкер-стрит. Они позвонили в дверь, но никто не открыл. Лестрейд позвонил в дверь дома напротив и спросил у открывшей ему женщины:

\- Прошу прощения, вы не подскажете, где может быть миссис Хадсон?

\- О! Так Вы не знаете! Вчера она упала с лестницы и, кажется, что-то сломала. Доктор Ватсон отвёз её в больницу.

\- Я же говорил! – взволнованно воскликнул Лестрейд. – Всё сходится. Он избавляется от свидетелей. Ломайте замок, только тихо, и молитесь, чтобы мы не опоздали, иначе Майкрофт сживёт нас со свету, - сказал он констеблям. 

Когда дверь была открыта, вся группа двинулась на второй этаж и, не найдя там ни Шерлока, ни Джона, устремилась по лестнице наверх. Чем ближе они подходили к двери в спальню, тем слышнее становились доносящиеся из-за неё стоны. Лестрейд сделал знак, и констебли распахнули дверь. Когда все они ворвались в спальню Джона, то их взорам предстали две голые задницы, принадлежащие детективу и его блоггеру, находящиеся в весьма тесном и недвусмысленном взаимодействии.

\- О! Бо-же мой! – воскликнула Салли, прикрывая глаза рукой.

Когда доктор Ватсон отстыковался от своего партнёра, то к её возгласу присоединился и Лестрейд, потому что консультирующий детектив имел такой вид, как будто побывал в застенках гестапо. Справившись с потрясением, инспектор сделал знак констеблям, и те повалили Ватсона на пол. Лестрейд тем временем кинулся к Холмсу и попытался снять с него наручники.

\- Какого чёрта Вы здесь делаете! – вдруг возмутился тот, садясь на кровати.

\- Мы пришли арестовать доктора Ватсона по подозрению в серии зверских убийств.

\- Арестовать его?! Да вы последние мозги растеряли! Немедленно отпустите его! - громко и чётко произнёс Шерлок, и в его голосе зазвучали стальные нотки. – Не трогайте мои наручники, Джон сам освободит меня, когда я его об этом попрошу! Правда, Джон?

\- Д-да, - сдавленно ответил Ватсон.

\- Но ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя пытали, - попытался возразить Лестрейд.

\- Ну, вы совсем уже охренели! – взорвался Шерлок. – Вламываетесь в мой дом, мешаете нам, да ещё и требуете объяснений! Я так расслабляюсь. В конце концов, мои сексуальные предпочтения – это моё личное дело. Так что отпустите Ватсона и немедленно выметайтесь из моего дома!

\- Шерлок, ты действительно уверен?..

\- Воон! - заорал детектив, и лицо его приняло свирепое выражение.

\- Я, конечно, знала, что он – фрик, но даже не представляла себе, что он настолько больной на голову, - выдала Салли и начала безудержно хохотать.

Убедившись в том, что Шерлок жив, да ещё и говорит с ним в своей обычной манере, Лестрейд понял, что им лучше выполнить требования хозяина, и полицейские ретировались. Когда они спустились вниз и вышли из дома, Салли сказала:

\- Я была не права. Доктор-то оказался не промах. Так отделал психа, что даже зависть берёт.

 

Когда Джон поднялся с пола, Шерлок протянул к нему руки и попросил (хотя, судя по его тону, это было скорее приказом):

\- Сними их.

Джон беспрекословно выполнил его просьбу и, немного поковырявшись пинцетом в замке, снял наручники. Шерлок стал растирать свои запястья, а Джон с пришибленным видом посмотрел на него, не веря, что он всё ещё на свободе, и спросил:

\- Почему ты не сдал меня? 

\- Я уже отвечал тебе на этот вопрос, но ты до сих пор не веришь, что я люблю тебя. А у меня нет для тебя иного ответа.

\- Как можно любить такое чудовище? - криво усмехнулся Джон.

\- Для меня ты – прежде всего человек, который не раз спасал меня от смерти, ежедневно заботился обо мне, терпел все мои выходки. Ты стал моим единственным другом, и не только другом…

\- Как ты можешь быть таким великодушным?! – перебил его Джон. - Я ведь чуть не убил тебя вчера. Ох, Шерлок, я столько всего натворил… - он обнял Холмса, уткнулся лицом в его плечо и неожиданно даже для самого себя заплакал. – Те, кто истязали меня, сами решили свою судьбу, но та женщина, Мэри и старик не были ни в чём виноваты… Я не хотел никого убивать! В первый раз это получилось случайно, а потом я уже не мог остановиться. Видимо, я просто убийца по природе своей. Я не хочу больше этого делать, но не уверен, что смогу удержаться. – Его тело сотрясали рыдания, из глаз лились слёзы, а из носа – сопли. - Такая тварь, как я, не имеет права жить, чтобы не убивать снова!

Доброта и всепрощение Шерлока обезоруживали и настолько контрастировали со всем содеянным Джоном, что это причиняло страдания. Ватсон осознал весь ужас того, что он успел натворить за последние месяцы и испытал колоссальное чувство вины, накрывшее его подобно цунами, и такое же разрушительное по своей силе. Он ненавидел себя сейчас настолько сильно, что у него даже промелькнула мысль о самоубийстве. Самым удивительным было то, что замученный им Шерлок вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, не только крепко обнял его в ответ, но и нежно поцеловал в губы, а потом сказал:

\- Мы справимся с этим вдвоём, обязательно справимся. Ты сможешь остановиться. Тех, кого ты убил, уже не вернуть, а потерять тебя я не хочу.

\- Ты ещё и защищаешь меня после всего того, что я сделал с тобой в течение последних суток… А ведь ты должен был возненавидеть меня за это, – всхлипывая, произнёс Джон.

\- Ну, не всё было так ужасно, - возразил Шерлок, гладя мягкие волосы Джона цвета спелой пшеницы. - Кое-что мне даже понравилось, реально помогает на время расслабиться и полностью отключить мозги, но в следующий раз постарайся обойтись без крови.

\- В следующий раз?! Ты говоришь о следующем разе с таким садистом?! Да, эта Доминантка явно перепрошила тебе BIOS, - сказал Джон и улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.

\- Ты не находишь, что нам пора одеться? – напомнил Шерлок. – Но, может быть, ты сначала продезинфицируешь всю эту красоту на моём теле?

\- Конечно, - с готовностью согласился Джон, и заскользил губами по груди Шерлока, зацеловывая каждый дюйм любимого тела, с которым он обошёлся таким варварским образом, и с каждым поцелуем произнося: «Прости». – Одной только дезинфекцией тут не обойтись. Нужно наложить несколько швов тут, - пальцы загорелых рук прикоснулись к бледной груди, а потом к бёдрам, - и тут.

Занять себя привычной работой – это было лучшим способом избавиться от тяжёлых мыслей. Поэтому Ватсон, надев спортивные штаны и футболку, быстро подготовил иглу с шелковой нитью и приступил к делу, усадив Шерлока на кровати так, что его спина опиралась на стопку подушек, и усевшись на него сверху. Некоторое время Шерлок терпел, закусив верхнюю губу и задерживая дыхание во время очередного стежка, а потом не выдержал:

\- Джон, ты снова это делаешь.

\- Что? – спросил Джон, бросив на него невинный взгляд своих небесно-голубых глаз.

\- Даже когда ты резал меня, мне не было так больно, как сейчас. Признайся, ты ведь намеренно забыл вколоть мне анестезию перед тем, как накладывать швы.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Джон, понимая, что, несмотря на всю нежность и чувство вины, ему по-прежнему хочется причинить боль Шерлоку, чтобы было, за что потом пожалеть его. – Сейчас я исправлю эту ошибку, - заверил он друга и сходил за шприцем и парой ампул Наропина.

 

Закончив штопку, Ватсон озабоченно сказал:

\- Лестрейд заподозрил меня, теперь наверняка начнёт копать. Что же мне теперь делать? Я не пойду в тюрьму, уж лучше смерть…

\- Не стоит недооценивать меня. Сначала я очень на него обижусь, а потом смилостивлюсь и разъясню, что Потрошитель действовал по указке Мориарти, пока не взбунтовался. После чего он убил своего хозяина, а потом покинул страну. Убийств больше не будет, и он поверит мне.

\- Ты так веришь в меня, в то, что убийств больше не будет? – уточнил Ватсон.

\- Не только в тебя, но и в себя. У меня есть план. Я же говорил тебе, что не стоит недооценивать меня, - загадочно улыбнувшись, напомнил Холмс. - Я никому тебя не отдам, даже твоей тёмной стороне.


	15. А поутру они проснулись

Эту ночь Шерлок провёл в своей спальне. Накануне вечером Джон был очень тихим и незаметным, накормив Шерлока ужином и помыв посуду, он рано ушёл к себе. Шерлок даже поймал себя на мысли, что был несколько разочарован таким поворотом событий. Однако, переворачиваясь с бока на бок среди ночи и проснувшись из-за этого от боли, он понял, что рядом с ним на самом краю кровати спит Джон, свернувшись калачиком. Шерлок придвинулся к нему и обнял, зарываясь носом в мягкие короткие волосы, и вскоре снова уснул, завороженный мерным дыханием соседа. Так они проспали до рассвета, делясь своим теплом. Ватсон, как обычно, утром встал первым, чтобы сбегать в магазин и приготовить завтрак.

Шерлок проснулся от того, что по его лицу и шее скользили губы. Он открыл глаза и встретился с полным обожания взглядом лазурных глаз доктора.

\- Доброе утро, я принёс тебе завтрак.

На подносе, который Джон тут же умостил на кровати над Шерлоком, стояли тарелки с салатом из брокколи и шпината, лангетом с отварным картофелем и большая чашка с изумительно пахнущим кофе. Втянув в себя воздух, Шерлок признал, что утро было действительно добрым.

\- А ты не поешь со мной? – спросил он у Ватсона.

\- Нет, я уже позавтракал, - ответил тот, устраиваясь на кровати напротив Шерлока, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как его мужчина будет поглощать пищу.

Так они и сидели на кровати, Шерлок, поедая завтрак, а доктор, поедая глазами Шерлока. Наконец, детектив допил свой кофе, и Джон, поспешно убрав поднос на пол, устроился рядом с Шерлоком. Он потёрся своей гладко выбритой щекой о его слегка шершавую от отросшей щетины щёку и запустил пятерню в шёлковые волнистые волосы, мгновенно их взлохматив, прикоснулся своими тонкими волевыми губами к самым соблазнительным губам в мире и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Потому что широкие чувственные губы детектива ответили ему, захватив в плен нижнюю губу и начав её посасывать. В комнате мгновенно стало жарко, и Джон поторопился избавить Шерлока от пижамы, мысленно пообещав себе, что очень скоро отучит его от дурной привычки спать одетым. После этого Джон дал волю рукам, которые сразу же отправились в путешествие по прекрасному телу, лежащему рядом, вызывая волну горячего желания. Шерлок не остался в долгу и, запустив свои руки под мягкую футболку Джона, принялся поглаживать его спину и бока, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже. 

Ни к кому ещё Шерлок не испытывал таких чувств, как к Джону, никто кроме доктора не мог заставить его тело размягчиться как пластилин в тёплых руках, отдаваясь целиком, позволяя лепить из себя нечто новое, и с радостью принимая от любимого всё, что тот захочет ему дать, будь то ласки или боль. Шерлок застонал, когда рука Джона прошлась по его бедру, задев рану от скальпеля. Он даже не стал задумываться над тем, было ли случайностью то, что Джон потревожил его рану, потому что любимые руки уже пробежались вверх и вниз по спине вдоль позвоночника и теперь легонько сжимали ягодицы. Затем одна из этих рук переместилась вперёд и, обхватив упругий член детектива, принялась поглаживать его. Узкие губы прижались к основанию шеи, всё сильнее целуя, почти кусая её. Джон так старался быть нежным с Шерлоком, доставить ему удовольствие, чтобы хоть немного замолить свои вчерашние грехи.

Шерлок решил не оставаться в долгу, и его рука залезла в штаны Джона и потянула за пружинистый хобот маленького слонёнка, прячущегося там. Волна дрожи прокатилась по телу Ватсона, когда музыкальные пальцы детектива сыграли ноктюрн на его инструменте. Дышать, как и сдерживаться, становилось всё труднее, и Джон со стоном впился в прекрасные губы своего бывшего соседа, а теперь любовника, всё сильнее прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Всё шло прекрасно, пока Шерлок не решил сжать руками ягодицы Джона, одновременно чуть раздвигая их в стороны. От этого Ватсон вдруг напрягся и застыл, словно окаменел.

\- Что случилось? Ты боишься меня? – спросил, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, Шерлок. – Боишься, что я сделаю с тобой то же, что ты сделал вчера со мной?

Джон молчал, но это молчание было красноречивее слов, и Шерлок всё понял.

\- Можешь снова надеть на меня наручники, если тебе так будет комфортнее, - предложил он, и, заметив секундную заминку с ответом и голодное выражение глаз доктора, продолжил. - Я настаиваю на этом, тащи сюда наручники.

Джон с энтузиазмом сбегал наверх в свою комнату и вернулся с наручниками. Шерлок сам протянул ему руки, чтобы Ватсон закрепил на них металлические браслеты. После лишения Шерлока части степеней свободы, Джон снова осмелел и продолжил его ласкать, пробуя на вкус каждый дюйм любимого тела. Вкус был восхитительным везде, но особенно аппетитными были пухлые губы и маленький влажный ротик на головке идеального члена. Губы Ватсона принялись то легко скользить вдоль всего ствола, то заглатывать это чудо природы почти целиком, его язык не переставал щекотать головку, и вскоре Шерлок не выдержал этой сладкой муки и выплеснул своё теплое семя в ласкавший его рот. Довольный, как кот, наевшийся сметаны, Джон стал поглаживать ягодицы Шерлока, постепенно подбираясь к своей цели.

Видя, что доктор уже насытился десертом и очень скоро приступит к основному блюду, Шерлок попросил его: 

\- Джон, пожалуйста, воспользуйся сегодня презервативом и специальным гелем. Они лежат у меня в тумбочке.

Джон потянулся к тумбочке и достал из неё квадратик из фольги и тюбик. Это оказался гель с пантенолом для регенерации поврежденной кожи и слизистых оболочек. Цокнув языком, Ватсон сказал:

\- Да ты, как я погляжу, хорошо подготовился и даже позаботился о сохранности моей задницы, - его глаза хищно сверкнули. – Но того, что ты хотел со мной сделать, я тебе никогда не позволю!

\- Я уже понял, что меня устроит и тот вариант, когда ты сверху, - порочно улыбнувшись, сказал Шерлок. – Как ты меня положишь на этот раз?

Джон чуть не задохнулся от того, как грациозно повернулся на бок и потянулся при этом детектив. Боже, как же он хотел его сейчас!.. Он быстро сбросил с себя одежду, разорвал упаковку и надел презерватив.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты вот так и лежал, только согни ноги в коленях, - сказал доктор, выдавливая гель на пальцы. – Сейчас я проведу небольшое проктологическое обследование.

Джон лёг на кровать, пристраиваясь за спиной детектива, и осторожно ввёл свой средний палец в его анальное отверстие. Палец тут же принялся ворочаться, исследуя окружающее его тесное пространство.

\- Эй, ты перестал дышать, - сказал он детективу. – Тебе больно? Мне прекратить?

\- Нет, - прошептал Шерлок. - Продолжай.

Тогда вслед за средним пальцем отправился указательный, чтобы оказать ему помощь в нелёгкой исследовательской работе. Медленно, но верно пальцы растягивали вход, готовя его принять в себя давно уже рвавшегося в бой слоника Джона. Другая рука Ватсона тем временем гладила грудь и живот детектива, а губы прижимались к губам. Когда бёдра Шерлока стали двигаться навстречу пальцам, Джон понял, что уже пора, и тогда пальцы сменил член, который очень медленно стал продвигаться внутрь. Шерлок тихонько застонал, и Джон замер.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, - раздался прерывистый шёпот детектива, подхлёстывая доктора.

Ватсона не нужно было просить дважды. Он тут же вогнал свой член до половины длины и ненадолго замер, потом начал возвратно-поступательные движения, постепенно наращивая амплитуду и частоту. С каждым его движением Шерлок прогибал спину и тихонько постанывал, доводя тем самым Джона до потери контроля над собой. И вскоре Джон сорвался, он кончил, сильно укусив Шерлока за шею, царапая ногтями его плечи и чувствуя непроизвольные сокращения мышц горячего тесного пространства, окружающего его член.

Они ещё несколько минут лежали, обнявшись в блаженной неге, не в состоянии сделать хоть одно движение, не желая отрывать друг от друга склеившихся потных тел. Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова ввели миорелаксант, расслабивший все его мышцы. А ещё было странное ощущение, что теперь он дышит не только лёгкими, но и всей кожей. Он попытался встать, чтобы пойти в туалет, но рука Джона властно вернула его обратно.

\- Ты что не собираешься выпускать меня из постели? – с лёгкой улыбкой поинтересовался детектив.

\- Была у меня такая мысль: навечно приковать тебя к кровати и затрахать до смерти.

\- Но?

\- Но боюсь, что нам обоим это быстро наскучило бы. Однако как твой лечащий врач я вполне могу прописать тебе неделю постельного режима. Думаю, что раньше нам с тобой не стоит появляться в Скотленд-Ярде. Наверняка, он теперь гудит как растревоженный улей, оживлённо обсуждая нашу личную жизнь.

\- Надеюсь, что к моему возвращению они утихнут, ибо, если нас встретят свистом и улюлюканьем, то я за себя не ручаюсь, - сказал Шерлок, изобразив на своём лице зверское выражение. 

Раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь и теперь Ватсон, попытавшийся подняться, был прижат к кровати всё ещё скованными руками Шерлока.

\- Лежи. Миссис Хадсон откроет.

\- Нет, не откроет, её нет дома, она в больнице, - сказал Джон, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под рук Шерлока.

Не удалось. Потому что Шерлок перекатился и теперь всем своим весом придавливал его к кровати. Руки детектива сомкнулись на горле его блоггера.

\- Что ты с ней сделал?! Отвечай, скотина! – заревел Шерлок.

\- Ничего с-страшного, она с-случайно упала с лестницы, у неё п-просто сломана нога, - запинаясь, ответил перепуганный Ватсон.

\- Я тебе тоже что-нибудь сломаю, но позже, - вкрадчиво произнёс Холмс и, перекатившись в сторону, пнул ногой зад Джона. – Иди, открывай.

Обрадованный тем, что так дёшево отделался, Джон вскочил с кровати и, натягивая на ходу штаны и футболку, побежал к входной двери. Он вернулся назад через пару минут с небольшой продолговатой коробкой в руках. Распаковав её, Ватсон прочитал вслух надпись на карточке: «Наш коллектив скинулся, чтобы приобрести для вас этот маленький скромный подарок. Надеемся, что он доставит вам немало приятных минут. Салли Донован».

\- Что там? – заинтересованно спросил Шерлок.

Джон, повернул к нему раскрытую коробку, внутри которой лежал стек для верховой езды, конкурный с узким шлепком на конце, и Шерлок, плотоядно улыбнувшись, промурлыкал:

\- А подарок-то очень кстати. Джон, сними-ка с меня эти наручники, хочу опробовать его на тебе, заодно и накажу тебя за плохое обращение с нашей домовладелицей.

И тут Джону стало до одури страшно, но он не мог ослушаться. Сам ведь вчера раскаивался и хотел искупить свою вину. Он сходил за пинцетом и с его помощью снял с Шерлока наручники.

\- Снимай одежду и ложись на кровать лицом вниз, - скомандовал Шерлок, и Джон тут же подчинился.

\- Сколько раз ты меня ударил? – вдруг спросил детектив.

\- Не знаю. Я не считал, - с тоской в голосе сказал Ватсон.

\- А я считал. Было ровно 176 ударов, и сейчас ты получишь столько же. Я не стал бы бить тебя, чтобы отомстить за себя, но ты очень плохо поступил с миссис Хадсон. Поэтому ты получишь сейчас столько же ударов. Считай вслух, - произнёс Шерлок и обрушил на задницу доктора первый удар.

\- Один, - сказал доктор.

Следующий удар был сильнее и пришёлся по спине.

\- Два, - произнёс Ватсон дрогнувшим голосом и прикусил ребро своей ладони, чтобы не взвыть от боли.

*****

\- 176, - сказал Джон сквозь слёзы и уткнулся лицом в матрас. 

Спина и задница его горели и нестерпимо болели, казалось, что они превратились в отбивную. Он думал, что после этого Шерлок оставит его в покое, но тот легонько провёл стеком по избитой спине, перемещаясь на не менее избитые ягодицы, а потом заскользил им по внутренней стороне правого бедра.

\- Чёрт возьми, а это действительно очень возбуждает, - вкрадчиво произнёс Шерлок, ложась сверху и прижимаясь всем телом к Джону, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, насколько он возбуждён.

\- Нет, Шерлок, пожалуйста… - задёргался под ним Джон.

Шерлок повернул рукой лицо Джона так, чтобы видеть его выражение, затем слез с него и, улёгшись рядом, нежно обнял и поцеловал его в губы. Пристально глядя в глаза обалдевшему Ватсону и лукаво улыбаясь, Шерлок спросил:

\- Что, перепугался? Да не собираюсь я этого делать. По крайней мере, сегодня. Мне достаточно того, что я высек тебя и насладился видом твоей перепуганной физиономии. Теперь мы квиты, и оба в течение нескольких следующих дней не сможем ни нормально сидеть, ни лежать на спине. Кстати, можно намазать твою спину тем заживляющим гелем с пантенолом.

\- Не надо, я не кисейная барышня, и так пройдёт, - обиженно пробурчал Джон.


	16. Эпилог

POV Шерлок 

Снова меня будит среди ночи прикосновение холодного металла к моим запястьям и твой жаркий шепот над моим ухом: «Прости, но я не могу терпеть. Он снова рвётся наружу». Лезвием своего острого скальпеля ты проводишь несколько линий на моём правом плече, и сразу же слизываешь своим потрясающим сексуальным языком выступающую кровь. Твой влажный и слегка шершавый язык движется, кружа вокруг порезов и лаская мою кожу. Эти приятные прикосновения в сочетании с саднящими порезами и предвкушением того, что ты сейчас со мной сделаешь, приводят к тому, что мой член тут же наливается кровью и на нём выступает прозрачная вязкая капелька предэякулянта. 

Мои руки, на которые ещё до моего пробуждения ты успел надеть наручники, теперь поднимаешь вверх и кладёшь на подушку над моей головой. Сразу же за этим я ощущаю, как прохладные от геля пальцы проникают внутрь меня, растягивая вход. Затем ты сгибаешь мои ноги в коленях и кладёшь их себе на плечи. Резким толчком ты входишь в меня, заставляя вскрикнуть от боли. В принципе, я мог бы и удержаться от этого крика, но знаю, насколько тебе это нравится, поэтому всякий раз подыгрываю. Ты пропускаешь свои руки у меня под мышками, и вцепляешься ими в мои плечи, притягивая к себе.

Я понял, что никому кроме меня ты не сможешь рассказать о том, что сделало тебя Потрошителем, а, следовательно, и помочь тебе не сможет никто кроме меня. Я много читал о посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве, и знаю, что у человека, страдающего им, очередной приступ вызывается триггером («спусковым крючком»), которым является событие, напоминающее о том, что вызвало ПТСР. Приступов можно было бы избежать, если не встречаться с ситуациями, вызывающими срабатывание триггера, но при нашем образе жизни это невозможно. Поэтому я учу тебя тому методу, который обычно используют психиатры для того, чтобы научить пациента бороться с триггером. Я учу тебя в момент начала приступа концентрировать внимание на ярком отвлекающем воспоминании, чтобы со временем сформировать привычку к автоматическому переходу сознания к нейтральным или положительным эмоциям в обход травмирующего опыта. 

Таким ярким и светлым воспоминанием, наполняющим положительными эмоциями, для тебя является секс со мной, включающий в себя жестокие игры. Причём ты настолько концентрируешься на этих воспоминаниях, что не можешь удержаться, чтобы при первой же возможности не повторить это в реальности. Я не возражаю, мне и самому это безумно нравится, хоть наши игры со стороны и выглядят, как сцена из фильма «Ночной портье». Но если нам обоим это нравится, то остальной мир может катиться к чертям со своим мнением! Тем более, что благодаря этому в Лондоне больше не находят трупы с вырезанными сердцами, и дело о Потрошителе отправлено в архив, как безнадёжное. Ради этого стоит немного потерпеть, когда ты очередной раз вырезаешь на моей коже свои инициалы или проводишь эксперимент по сведению с неё шрамов, обжигая контрольный участок кожи раскалённой сковородкой. А боль, она ведь может граничить с наслаждением, когда её причиняет тебе любимый человек, который знает меру, которую не стоит превышать. 

Иногда ты пользуешься стеком, подаренным Донован, и мне приходится считать удары. Их всегда 176, ни больше, ни меньше. Изредка, когда у тебя меняется настроение, ты протягиваешь стек мне, позволяя немного поиздеваться над собой, что нравится мне не меньше. Благодаря этим играм наш секс всегда нов и никогда не превратится в рутину. Всякий раз мы испытываем яркие эмоции и необычные ощущения, которые всё сильнее привязывают нас друг к другу. Ни с кем другим мы не смогли бы испытать что-либо подобное.

Ты впиваешься в мои губы, и я не могу больше думать ни о чём, кроме твоего языка, властно раздвигающего их и по-хозяйски вторгающегося в мой рот, твоих ягодиц, со шлёпаньем стучащих о мои, и о твоём твердом члене внутри меня. 

В твои планы сейчас не входит доставить удовольствие мне, а я сам из-за скованных рук тоже не могу прикоснуться к своему возбуждённому члену. Но я могу слегка менять своё положение, чтобы наибольшее давление члена моего любимого мучителя приходилось на ту самую точку. Когда я ловлю это положение, то непроизвольная судорога заставляет меня потянуться, чуть прогибаясь в спине. И тут уже мне не нужно больше играть. Стоны, всхлипы и вздохи сами вырываются из моего горла, заставляя тебя двигаться резче и тоже стонать в ответ. Наверняка своим ночным концертом мы снова разбудили миссис Хадсон, которая давно вернулась из больницы и уже может ходить без палки. Первое время после возвращения ты буквально носил её на руках.

Я медленно приближаюсь к пику и застываю на нём. Сперма долго вытекает из моего члена, руки и ноги немеют. Становится очень жарко, несмотря на отсутствие одежды. Мне не хватает воздуха, потому что ты по-прежнему пьёшь моё дыхание своими губами. Я чувствую, что ты тоже приближаешься к пику, потому что прокусываешь мою нижнюю губу и прочерчиваешь своими острыми ногтями глубокие борозды на моей спине (вот ведь паразит, снова «забыл» подстричь). Ты громко вскрикиваешь и изливаешься в меня, а потом падаешь без сил сверху, придавливая к кровати. 

Некоторое время лежим молча, затем ты шепчешь: «Ты мой. Я хочу всегда быть в тебе, хочу быть ближе, чем кожа». Я шепчу в ответ: «Я люблю тебя». Ты не отвечаешь, но я знаю лучше тебя самого, что ты чувствуешь. Ты выходишь из меня. Ты снова не стал надевать презерватив, желая оставить часть себя во мне. Поэтому я продолжаю ощущать внутри себя тепло и приятное чувство наполненности. Вставать и идти в ванную, чтобы помыться нет сил из-за блаженной лени и расслабленности всех мышц. Из-за этого завтра наверняка придётся внепланово отправлять постельное бельё в стирку, ну и шут с ним.

Я знаю, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь доверять мне настолько, что наручники станут тебе не нужны. Но смогу ли тогда отказаться от них я? Когда-нибудь негативный прошлый опыт сотрётся из твоей памяти новыми впечатлениями, и твоя тёмная сторона будет больше не властна над тобой. Тогда ты станешь таким, каким я увидел тебя в первый день нашего знакомства, и продолжал видеть несмотря ни на что: добрым, чутким, заботливым и бесстрашным. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь сказать мне, что любишь меня. Я знаю, что ты уже на пути к исцелению, потому что сегодня ты вырезал на мне не свои инициалы. Я почувствовал, что твой скальпель прочертил на моей коже другие линии. Это были буквы I L Y, и я понимаю, что они значат...


End file.
